There's light inside the darkness
by Nega Kris
Summary: The son of Grandeeny and a devil, Shiro must embark on his journey with the help of fairy tail, will he find his mother and why are there two women who smell like her... OcxWendy NatsuxMirajane LucyxLeo etc my first fan fic rated M for violence language and possible lemons
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hello this is my very first fan fic and i want to thank you for reading the first chapter so again my thanks constructive criticism is allowed have a nice day.

'Help' thoughts

"Help" person monster dragon demon

January 1 X682 woods of Crocus

We see a tall man with long black hair, he is wearing a large black trenchcoat with a black v-neck underneath with jet black jeans and black combat boots. He is with a woman with long white hair and has a beautiful blue and green dress with scale patterns on it, she is holding something wrapped in cloth and it appears to be a child.

"Well, what should we name him, my love?" said the mysterious man with the trench coat

"Shirotsune, his name will be shirotsune Tatsumi" said the woman with white hair

"That's quite generic, isn't it Grandeeny?" said the man with the spiky black hair.

Yes grandeeny, as in the surrogate mother of wendy marvel.

"Well he is our son Kuro, plus I don't hear any disagreements, now do I?" Grandeeny said while releasing a slightly menacing aura.

At this 'Kuro' sweatdropped then realized that maybe commenting can decide between life and death.

"Sorry grandy, I'm just saying that it's a rather generic name, don't you think?" he said while scared for his life.

"Fair point, but still(her smile soon starts to fade away while looking at her child) when are we going to tell him about us, and his heritage?"

Kuro bends over and kisses her forehead "we tell him when it starts manifesting, until then we try our best to let him grow up normally." He assures her.

"Oh yeah, how normal is it to have a mother who's a sky dragon and a father who's a demon who has the element darkness, heck you gain power ups from being near negativity in the human heart" Grandeeny says

Yes our protagonist is in fact a dragon-demon hybrid... The sky dragon grandeeny and the darkness demon kuro... How'd this happen in the first place. Well fifteen years ago was the start of the demon/dragon war which had been bloody and brutal on both sides. Three years after the beginning of the war grandeeny had gotten into a massive battle that shook the heavens, but alas it ended in a draw, while both Kuro and grandeeny exhausted they began to talk and started hitting it off... After many terrifying battles the two of them began a relationship and wanting out of the war. More than a couple years later grandeeny got pregnant with Kuro's child which leads to their current predicament.

"We've escaped those fools and their war and we can now live our life in love" said kuro ecstatic that he can avoid pointless bloodshed.

Grandeeny just signed and said" but for how-"

She was interrupted by her child crying "UWAAAAAAAH"

She managed to calm his cries by rocking him back and forth and using her magic to comfort him.

After she finishes putting him in his cradle, she smells something that puts a chill in her spine as she hears the terrifying roar and hopes its not him.

"ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR" the shrill yet terrifying roar echoes through the woods terrifying all in the woods.

Grandeeny and kuro runs outside to face the terrible beast.

Large body with thick black scales, large black talons that could put thunderhawks to shame(thunderhawks are mythological monsters who talons are strong enough to pick up a blue whale), blue tribal tattoos marking its entire body, and the cold lifeless eyes of a beast, that's right acnologia somehow managed to find her, her child, and the man she loves. This was to be a terrifying day for them as acnologia came.

Kuro joins Grandeeny outside as she wastes no time and transforms back into a dragon and hits acnologia with her roar of the sky dragon as Kuro seems to assist her by using his rage of the darkness demon on him. It barely scratched his armor, Kuro then transforms into his etherious form, but then he gains an overwhelming amount power for just being near the pure darkness that is acnologia, his skin turned black and parts of his skin became metallic(picture dante's devil trigger a bit except with blood red eyes, less red on his outfit) and to top it off his clothes formed an armor of sorts all over his body as darkness just seeped from every pore in his body.

Now the fight begins to pick up, as Grandeeny uses her roar of the sky dragon to distract him from their child.

Kuro uses bellow of the dark demon to lure acnologia away from both grandeeny and his son, but with no avail as acnologia shruggs it off as if he just got pinched by a toddler

"RRROOOOOOAAAARR" acnologia fires his deafening roar at grandeeny, to which she dodges as it destroys a good chunk of the forest behind them

Grandeeny knowing she can't beat him decides to incapacitate him instead "secret dragon art: milky way light drill"

She manages to wound acnologia, 'its not enough to kill him, but just enough to make him back off... For now' she assesses.

And her assessment is correct as acnologia flies off with a mere flesh wound as they try to take a sigh of relief

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" they get interrupted by the shrill crying of an infant... which for some reason is really close to them...

"Hush little baby don't say a word, I'm gonna destroy the whole wide world, and if that world doesn't cry, then I'm gonna make you a nice flesh pie" sings a surprisingly sweet voice... Why is it surprising? Well, that's because E.N.D. is singing a lullaby to their newborn child right behind them, literally two feet behind them

They cannot catch a break, they get back into battle stances as they prepare to fight...

Then in a mocking manner E.N.D. lifts baby in front of them and says "mama and papa stop it, goddaddy E.N.D. just wanted to tell you something important"

As they both revert back into their human forms they sweatdrop and ask in unison "Goddaddy E.N.D.?"

'Do they think it's stupid, which is impos-'

"No, we really do think it's stupid and we would never allow you to be godfather and no, we didn't read your mind you were mumbling your thoughts again" Kuro interjected while E.N.D. just looked shocked that he wasn't allowed to be the godfather of Shiro

"Hmph, meanies, anyway i wanted to warn you that you only get nine years to raise Shiro before the war gets really serious, then, since I'm a nice guy, I'll put him in fairy sphere until year 777 and make sure he's safe, the reason why I'm telling you this is because I'm interested in Shiro, he's a child between a dragon and a demon, he's gonna be a good guy or a bad guy or an asshole depending on what he does in life, also odds are you'll both die so in that case I'm gonna put him in fairy sphere and hide him in magnolia to protect him, you have no say in the matter. Enjoy these nine years and on the night of the his ninth birthday I'll protect him." he said with a serious face that bothered Grandeeny and Kuro, they knew they had to prepare in order to protect their son. To prepare for the unimaginable carnage

End of chapter 1

A/N: so how'd you like it i tried my hardest and if i left out any important details pm me so don't forget to follow favorite and review good day everybody


	2. Chapter 2

A/N hello guys it's me nega kris I'm glad to hear the positive feedback even though i made a couple of mistakes anyway i wanted to explain something natsu and E.N.D. are technically one being in this story. And i forgot something important as well Polyurscia will be in this story as well as an important character and E.N.D. just wants to observe and interact with Shiro because it's the first time a demon and Dragon have had a child and for it not to die killing the mother in the process... Shiro will help things happen like they did in canon but with slight changes here and there but that's all well and good, acnologia was there for a reason i will explain in the story thank you and i enjoy(also Natsu and Shiro are not gonna be op right off the bat they're gonna have to train hard like always)

Disclaimer: fairy tail is owned by Hiro Mashima all characters except oc's belong to him also if i did own fairy tail nalu wouldn't be a canon thing

"Help" words

'Help' thoughts

December 31st year 690

A cottage near Hargeon

"Shirotsune Tatsumi, if you don't get out of bed and get your breakfast now, I'm gonna take away your training privileges with your godfather(she cringed slightly) Natsu!" said a beautiful woman with long flowing pink hair and beautiful blue eyes wearing a very modest gown...

This was Grandeeny, inside a cottage, cooking half of an entire pig because dragons and demons ate a lot, even if they assumed human form.

It had been almost nine years since she first met E.N.D. and fought acnologia and also combined her secret techniques which took a lot out of a person, Dragon, and she just remembered the day she nearly died like it was yesterday...

Flashback:

"Thanks for holding him off like that but too bad Zeref-nii-chan got away... Again... I'm starting to see a pattern here" E.N.D. said causing Kuro and Grandeeny to sweat drop

"Hold up, are you meaning to tell me that Zeref was in this forest and the only reason why Acnologia was here with us is because-" grandeeny was interrupted

"He saw you as a nice meal and a warm up before he fought me, yes, but I didn't even tell you why he was with you guys to begin with. How did you get it so quickly?" E.N.D. asks while STILL holding their child.

Grandeeny just smirks with a smug impression and says "women's intuition, also HOW IN THE HELL ARE YOU THE GUY WHO STARTED THE WAR BETWEEN DRAGONS AND DEMONS IF RIGHT NOW YOU ARE COMFORTING THE SPAWN OF DEMON AND DRAGON?!" she asked(more like yelled)

E.N.D. just shushes her and says" quiet you're going to agitate the baby and for your question, It's because he's the spawn between demon and Dragon that I'm comforting him. Also it's not like it's because the baby is cute or anything b-baka" E.N.D. says in a way that makes you never wanna find tsunderes attractive anymore...

If you listen closely you can hear Mard Gear screaming"omg so kawaiiiiiiiiiiiii"

"Alright all jokes aside, E.N.D. cut it out for like ten seconds, it's been a long day Grandy looks like she's gonna pass out like really soon and the baby is probably hungry" said Kuro just.. Tired of it all, seriously first Grandy gave birth and he had to be there the entire way through (which horrified him thoroughly), then Acnologia showed up to apparently eat them, and to top it off E.N.D. just showed up and started singing lullabies that were really creepy and then told them that in nine years he was gonna take their son and put him in fairy sphere for about 95 years because the war would get really brutal then, freaking really...

Grandeeny, just barely able to stay awake questions just how in the Hell did E.N.D., the asswaffle, i mean punk (yeah punk), currently holding their baby start a freaking war that had escalated to the point of wiping out entire cities by accident..

"Well you see, it all started the day i met Igneel... He was a prick so i fought him and won, didn't kill him so he got salty and started a war" E.N.D. says rather dickishly if you ask me, and Grandeeny's jaw dropped... Aaaaaaaand she's unconscious now greeeaaat.

Back to present...

'Yeah, that was awkward' Grandeeny thought before being interrupted by somebody slapping her ass.

"Mom, is breakfast done yet?" asked little Shirotsune his hair Was long and spiky, and kinda a mix of white and pink, huh go figure, and he had purple eyes, again go figure, and he was looking at his mom who was looking rather pissed that she just got sexually harassed by her own son...

Shiro took five steps back out of safety...

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING SMACKING MY BUM LIKE THAT, WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT, YOU WERE NOT RAISED LIKE THAT!?" Grandeeny asked (more like yelled while trying to pinch his face off)

"Dad and goddaddy Natsu told me that if you love a woman and want to get her attention, you smack her butt" Shiro said getting his mother to release his face...

"Seriously why did your dad tell you that, anyway you got the wrong feeling of love for me." She says rather vaguely

"But mom I do love you, are you saying I love you the wrong way or different way?" he asked more confused than ever..

"Shiro when two people love each other very much(yes two people i don't discriminate) they show each other their love and their love can be stronger than anything, as it always triumphs, just take me and your dad for example, we loved each other very much and you were a product of our love." she says to him rather kindly and gently...

"So does that explain the weird hug you two do?" Shiro asks rather excitedly

"... What are you talking about?" she asks scared

"That weird hug you and dad do where his penice goes into you and you moan rather loudly, and you tell him you're going somewhere but instead you're both too tired so you two cuddle instead..." Shiro explains...

"... Who told you this?"

"Dad..."

"... KURO GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW BEFORE YOU'RE THE NEXT SAUSAGE I WILL BE COOKING!" she yells loud enough to be heard all throughout Hargeon

And Kuro bolts down the stairs fearing for the life of his little soldier, in layman's terms RUN BITCH, RUN!

"Honey I'm here, I'm here what happened? Did i miss the food? Was there a fire? Did somebody get stabbed again? What?" asked Kuro at mach speed, he had blood red eyes... Eye... His hair changed to the color white, because genetics, and he had a giant scar on his left eye(battle scar, definitely not from Grandy beating his ass for trying to flirt with other women while under the pretense of taking their son out for a stroll...), and he kinda looked like laxus except minus the prickish smirk, less scars and a full goatee...

"What have you been telling our nine year old son?" Grandeeny asked with a smile which terrified him a bit more than fighting Acnologia fused with a very pissed E.N.D.

"Baby, I can explain" Kuro tried to defend himself before Grandy took out the BROOM OF DOOM(as he liked to call it because apparently with that broom she can match E.N.D. when he's trying to steal cookies)

"Sorry, story time is over, you can try again next time." she said causing the room to decrease it's temperature so much that you could walk outside naked and feel warm. And on that day a new legend started about the howling banshee that haunts the forest...

The day goes by rather enjoyably as they had fun and stayed in the cottage most of the day, he also trained with his mother and father(and E.N.D. yeah it was hell) on how to use curses and wind Dragon magic, he was best as a fighter like his pops but also tried his hardest to be a great healer like his mom... Too bad even though they made major progress today, this would be their last night with their child for years, and they didn't know the outcomes of battle this might be their actual last night together...

"Goodnight Shiro we love you" Grandy and Kuro say as they put him in his rather comfy bed..

"Goodnight mom and pops, see you when i wake up tomorrow." Shiro said being oblivious to what was gonna happen to him when he would go to sleep...

"It's ready" said E.N.D. as he teleported from seemingly nowhere..

They nod their heads letting silent tears fall down as they try to hold it in but fail...

July 7th, 777 woods outside of magnolia

Shiro's POV

Yaaaaawn

I wonder why I don't smell breakfast, mom usually cooked breakfast at this time...

Why can't i smell mom, why can't i smell dad?

Where am I, did they abandon me, what, where am I?

"Huh, a letter? It must be from mom and dad... Or their kidnappers... Nope definitely mom and dad."

"Dear son,

We have written this letter to you so you can know why you won't be able to find us when you awoken, that's because as a safety procedure for a really bad war that's picking up, we put you in a spell that protected your body for about 80 years in the future so right now it's technically your birthday, just 80 years in the future... Anyway we love you, and you can probably find us somewhere, probably... In the bag next to you, you can find your presents from us, also they'll adapt to you, bye son we'll always love you,

Love, Kuro and Grandeeny

I start to clutch the paper and start crying "love you too" i then wipe away the tears,"no, I'm a big boy now, first thing is to check what they got me."

I open the bag to find a thigh length wool jacket with a hoody, and a tag on the inside that says nice n' toasty, and in the other bag i see scrolls lots of scrolls, filled with magic spells... And in the final bag i find brawler gloves, like i always wanted...

And with these i start my journey and after walking in the forest for an hour i met a kid with salmon hair who's crying.

I approach him "hi, umm why are you crying buddy?"

"It's because my daddy Igneel left me all alone in the forest because I'm too weak" said the crying kid who looked to be my age..

"Did he really say it's because you're weak or did he not say anything at all like my parents?" i asked

"Wait, you're alone too?" he asked, he finally calmed down

"Yea"

"Then how are you so calm, you're parents just left you, how are you not sad?" he asked confused

"Because I know I'll see them again and when I do I'll tell them all about my adventures, as a matter of fact, why don't you join me, my name is Shirotsune Tatsumi but you can call me Shiro, what's your name?"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel but just call me Natsu, you smell like magic and a Dragon and something else, what magic do you use?" he asked with stars in his eyes

"I use wind Dragon magic and dark devil curses, and i can guess your magic, you use fire Dragon slayer, don't you?"

"No way! How'd you figure it out?"

"Simple... You're breath smells like fire and you mentioned that your father was the fire Dragon king... It's rather simple if you ask me."

"Ah... Ok, well then let's head off, where to Shiro?' Natsu asks with a bright smile

"To magnolia, my newly appointed best friend!"

"Aye Sir!"

And thus we began on our journey

End of chapter 2

A/N ok feedback people, also to mention the disclaimer reason why no nalu is because well Lucy is one of my least favorite characters... I won't go into details but yeah that's why also please respect my opinion as i will respect yours... Also thank you for following and favoriting my story that really made my day, I'll try to update when i can... Also I'm willing to take ideas or oc's if there are any and fair warning you can't be really op at best you have to be laxus level of strength, and i will try my hardest to skip Edolas for a reason, it raises too many questions, I'll go into that detail later as well, and i might replace Lucy all together(sorry Lucy fans) because let's be honest she really has no purpose other than be love interest to protagonist, I'm gonna have to change that so much, she's gonna be combat efficient from the get-go because that is the Lucy we need, not kidnapped 24/7 Lucy... Anyway i want to thank you all for reading my story over so many others and i hope i didn't disappoint you guys, ttfn


	3. Chapter 3

A/N alright guys I have major plans but we need to start off slowly so I'm willing to accept OCs if you asked and Shiro and Natsu are gonna have a catch phrase "teamwork makes the dream work" now onto the story

As we were left off from last time, Shiro had met Natsu as they went to start their journey...

Woods outside of magnolia

"So Shiro are you gonna look for your parents like I am?" asked Natsu curious about his new friend's goals

"Sure, I'm gonna look for my dad first, because he always know where to find mom regardless of what form she takes!" Shiro said excitedly

"No matter which form she takes, is your mom a Dragon or something?" Natsu asks curiously.

"Yep, have you ever heard of the sky Dragon Grandeeny, that's my momma" Shiro says with a wide smile

"Your mom is Grandeeny, wow, does that mean your dad is also a Dragon?" Natsu asks with stars in his eyes

"Nope he's an akuma, a darkness one at that, he's super powerful!" Shiro says with giant stars in his eyes as well

"Hold up, your dad is a bear?"

"No he's not my dad is an akuma, not a kuma" Shiro says while pouting

"Oh, so your dad is a devil... What does that make you... Oh wait, there isn't a name for Dragon demons is there?" Natsu asks annoyingly...

"Who cares if they don't have a name for them, I'm me aren't I? So who cares?" Shiro says to make a point...

"Hai, anyway if you're a dragon you should be able to smell them out... Ooh ooh maybe they're nearby, is that why we're heading in this direction?" Natsu deducts

"Correct Natsu, i smell my dad nearby, but i also smell something weird, it smells like death and misery." Shiro says worriedly

"I can't really smell much considering that my nose is stuffy because I was just crying about thirty minutes ago..." Natsu says feeling ashamed of himself for crying like a little child

"Natsu I think you might like my dad, because he always said a real man cries but it a takes a better man to move forward" Shiro says happily "besides Natsu teamwork makes the dream work, you help me find my parents I'll help you find yours."

"Hai!" Natsu replies with an even bigger smile than Shiro

After hours of walking they arrive in a small clearing in the forest where they see a dead Dragon, and... A body, there's a body laying on the Dragon, Shiro recognises that scent anywhere and runs to him

"Pops, you're... Here" Shiro says losing joy as he finished smelling his dad.

"Dad"

"Shiiiiiiirrooooo, don't run ahead without... Me?" Natsu says as he looks at the body and Shiro...

"Dad, please no, please tell me this is a joke" Shiro begs...

Kuro's body... Kuro's corpse is missing his right arm, his legs, half of his face and his entrails are spilling out with maggots and fungus, reaking of infection and rotten flesh, and his left hand is holding something... A pendant and inside of the pendant is a picture of Shiro when he was a baby, and kuro and grandeeny smiling while holding Shiro.

Shiro takes the pendant covered in his father's blood and puts it on him while crying softly

"Damnit dad, why can't you keep your promises?" he asks the corpse

"Shiro I'm sorry about this... But look... He died with a smile" Shiro quickly looks to the remains of his dad's face and sees a smile "he was probably thinking of you and your mom before he died, so smile for him, ok." Natsu says trying to cheer him up as Shiro just starts hugging him bawling

"Daaaaaaaddddddy, why why couldn't you live to see me and mommy why why why did you lie to me why why, why couldn't you stay with mom and run away?" he asks while hugging the life out of Natsu and crying hard enough to ignore the rain that was starting to downpour

"Shiro, let's give him a proper burial and find shelter before the rain gets too heavy... Ok?"

Shiro doesn't respond but nods his head on Natsu's shirt

They dig a hole six feet deep with their bare hands(which was easy considering that the rain was making the dirt softer) and they gave Kuro a burial proper to a devil, no, a human being, and then they built a makeshift shelter using the dead dragons scales and hay, as they make Camp for the night

The rain intensifies during the night as the sound of rain sounds nearly deafening, Shiro is woken by the smell of tears the sound of crying and the smell of his mother.

He rushes out to the smell no matter how faint the smell, he rushes until the smell becomes stronger and stronger and he finds somebody crying.

He doesn't find his mother but instead finds a 6 year old girl with blue hair a green dress and a white cat...

"Who are you and why do you smell like my mother?" Shiro asks with an emotionless face

"Grandeeny? No, who are you and why do you smell like Grandeeny?" the little girl asks afraid, because he not only smells like grandeeny but also like a dead Dragon and a corpse.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU SMELL LIKE MY MOTHER!?" Shiro asks with base in his voice as magical energy seeped out of him terrifying the little girl and the cat

"I-I do-don't k-k-k-know who you're mother is b-but why do you smell like Grandeeny and a dead Dragon?" the little girl asks wondering if he killed her mother

An awkward silence fills the area quickly and is broken by a thunder as he pounces on the girl and slaps away the cat

"Charle! Why'd you hurt her?" the little girl asks while under Shiro who was releasing his magical pressure

"You, you said my mother's name twice, WHERE IS SHE!?" Shiro yells at her

She deduces that he means grandeeny

"Grandeeny is your mom, right?"

"Yes, so where is she?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"She abandoned me because I'm weak and a terrible excuse for a Dragon slayer." she said as she broken down in tears again

"Does that mean you're her surrogate daughter?" Shiro asks

"Yea-" she gets interrupted as Shiro's jacket hits her face

"Put this on, you must be cold in this downpour... Imouto-chan" he says with a slight smile and Wendy blushes as the rain is dripping down Shiro's silver-pink hair

"We-wendy" says a faint voice

"Charle, are you alright? Let me heal you." Wendy says as she runs to Charle and heals her.

"So you can do that too, huh."

"Yea, Onii-cha-" she passes out but Shiro quickly catches her and brings her and Charle to camp

When they get there Shiro lays them down right next to him, and prepares to finally go to sleep,

"Grandeeny?" Wendy whimpers in her sleep

"Sure, sure" Shiro says and just holds her

"What am I doing?" Shiro asks himself

"You're taking care of your little sister, what else?" Said Natsu groggily

"You've been up the entire time?" Shiro asked calmly

"I've also seen the whole thing 'onii chan'," at this Shiro blushes "I also saw how you were willing to kill her if you didn't receive the information you were looking for, and I have no comments for that." Natsu says

"You were also raised by a Dragon so you should know that it means kill or be killed for us... Don't you think it's weird that Igneel and mom left the exact same day?" Shiro asks.

"... Shiro are you saying that this is connected?" Natsu asks

"Exactly, but I'm getting tired, how about we call it a night?" Shiro asked

"Yeah, we'll pick up tomorrow" Natsu replied

"Sweet dreams" they said in unison...

But something else caught their attention, the rain stopped...

And on that night, Shiro looked at the beauty of the stars with his new family, but he knew that his mother was out there and he wasn't going to stop searching until he found her.

End of chapter 3

A/N so what did you guys think, was this chapter as good as I hope it was, please comment and pm me if you save to add an oc again no really op characters because everybody is gonna be getting stronger and stronger with training, and I've decided to bring lucy into the story but she will be ooc so if this was a bad chapter I'm sorry. Also not-so-fun fact I don't like Lucy's character at all (sorry Lucy fans) also if you want to hate me for that pm me as well I will take time to read all of your concerns and what you hate about me and respond kindly, good da


	4. Chapter 4

A/N hey guys how did you like last chapter(don't hurt me) anyway today I'm adding an oc because of my friend Tario ed(check him out) i want you guys to know that this isn't just my story but your story as well all ideas you have about the story can be told to me and I'll take them into consideration, because i have big greedy plans with this story and you'll be shocked... Onto the story

Disclaimer: i don't own shit but my ideas

July 8, 777 woods of magnolia

We return to our young heroes after an eventful night(yeah let's go with eventful) we start off to see Wendy arising slowly

"Where am I, and why do I feel sho comfy womfy" Wendy asked wondering why she felt really comfortable and secure

... Then she remembered what happened last night and tried to get up but was held down by some weight

"What the- Onii-chan!? Why are we snuggling!?" Wendy asked while looking like a radioactive tomato

"... Well good morning to you too, princess" Shiro said groggy and sarcastic.

"Answer my question" Wendy said with the cutest pout ever

"Hai Hai, anyway we were snuggling because you were having a nightmare, and you are here because you passed out, probably from healing that cat over there" he said pointing at Charle who seemed to be blushing while unconscious

"Happy, don't stare at me like that, I'm embarrassed." she said while releasing a small moan...

"Well that isn't kinda disturbing" Shiro said knowing the cat was having a wet dream... To be honest he didn't know if cats could have wet dreams, but when was the last time he saw a cat that can fly and talk.

"Natsu wake up"Shiro said(yelled)

"Ten more minutes nii chan" Natsu said groggily

"If you don't wake up you won't eat..."

"I'm up what's for breakfast!" Natsu said excitedly

Wendy just hid behind Shiro not knowing who this pink haired kid is...

"Wendy this is Natsu he's my best friend, Natsu this is Wendy my imouto... Get that grin off your face immediately Natsu" Shiro said rather meanly

"Sure... Onii chan" Natsu said like a smartass

"... Your breakfast is now cut in half, you know that right?" Shiro said emotionless

"I'm sorry please forgive me!" Natsu cried

"Nope" Shiro said rather playfully while Wendy just chuckled

...she chuckled 'so Freaking ADORABLE' was Shiro thoughts

Wendy Then blushed hard, why was she blushing

"Ne ne Shiro you shouldn't be trying to put the moves on your little sister especially after just waking up" Natsu said causing Shiro to blush up a storm

The Shiro stopped blushing and then went serious"somebody's coming, and they smell like Wendy, this is troubling... Wendy take Charle and hide Natsu protect Wendy and Charle, now!" Shiro said while assuming a defensive position

The figure approached quickly as Shiro got into a fighting stance, then he saw him short blue hair, a body and face that made him believe that they were the same age a small black jacket, a blue tattoo of a fairy on his hand and chocolate brown eyes he looked like an older male version of Wendy just with short hair, at his arrival Shiro puts on his black wool hoodie jacket and puts on his combat gloves..

"Devil, leave my sister and I'll leave you in one piece, dead but one piece." he said to Shiro rather maliciously

"Devil huh, does that make you a devil slayer, human?" Shiro says with equal amount of malice and venom

"Yes, devil I'm Freddie Marvell, A-rank mage of fairy tail, what say you devil?" Freddie said with Venom... Again

"I'm Shirotsune Tatsumi, human, and speak to me with disrespect again you'll be vomiting your own blood." Shiro said releasing his magic which was considerably larger than Freddie's

"What are your intentions with my sister, Shirotsune?"

"I'll only tell you if you manage to beat me, Freddie." Shiro said with his hoodie now shadowing his purple eyes

Play song: guren no yamiya metal version

They rush at each other with remarkable speed and Shiro manages to get the first blow

"Sky devils rage" Freddie said but it missed Shiro completely

Shiro unloaded a barrage of punches and kicks upon Freddie

"Sky devils bloodied fist" Freddie yells finally managing to get a direct hit on Shiro

"Stop antagonizing me and use your magic or curses" Freddie said pissed

"Fine then" and with that Shiro was off like a rocket

"Darkness devils bloodied barrage" Shiro says as he bombards Freddie with left and right hooks shrouded in darkness

"Hmm, not worth my time." Shiro began to walk off

"I'm not what now?" Freddie asked with a smirk on his face and remarkably no wounds but dried blood all over his body

"Hmph, are you a masochist or an idiot, you could've waited until i walked off to heal yourself, but now that fatigue might just kill you" Shiro deducted

"Sky devils hell kick" he said as he tried to heel drop Shiro and missed tragically

"*Sigh* idiot, I'll wrap this up in one move, it won't kill you but incapacitate you." Shiro said rather boredly

"With the gale of wind in my left, and the strip of darkness in my right, when mixed together they compress and become BRILLIANT DARK VORTEX OF THE DEMONIC DARK SKY DRAGON!" (instead of it being a giant ball of raw destructive power it's more of a small compressed ball pure concentrated power) Shiro yelled as he threw the small compressed ball at Freddie as it was traveling fast enough to nearly break the sound barrier leaving Freddie no time to dodge

When it hit him it expanded and created a small vortex of wind and darkness(remember avatar the last air Bender when aang saw his teachers corpse and put himself in that giant ball of oxygen, picture that but with murky darkness seeping out of it) and after fifteen seconds of loud yelling and sharp Soundwaves caused by the vortex it dispersed dropping him on the floor unconscious...

"Better bring him with me to drop off at his guild, fairy tail was it? Hmm, let him get stronger so i can beat him again.." Shiro said with an almost demented smirk..

"Why do I smell somebody else with Wendy and Natsu?"

"Hey guys i just finished wrapping up this chu-"

"Fire dragons iron fist" Natsu yelled towards a raven haired child.

"Haha that was weak pinky, try to actually hit me this time." said the raven haired child

"... Who is this chump, Natsu?" Shiro asked confused why Natsu hasn't wrapped up this fight yet..

"Oh hi Shiro did you already beat that chump, anyway this ice prick here is called gray." Natsu said

"Ok, Natsu if you don't knock out gray with your next hit you won't have dinner tonight and if you keep falling to knock him out you won't have dinner the next night and the night after that and such..." Shiro said emotionlessly

"... SECRET DRAGON SLAYER ART: CRIMSON LOTUS EDGE" Natsu yelled and knocked gray out in one hit, good job..

"Alright we wrapped this up now where is my imouto and her pet cat" Shiro asked

"I'm not a pet you ruffian, my name is Charle" said Charle flying down a tree while holding Wendy "and i believe you are a negative influence on poor Wendy"

"You're just saying that because i BITCH slapped you last night" Shiro said emotionlessly.

"*Sigh* anyway let's drop these chumps off at their own guild, Wendy how you holding up?" Shiro asked

"I'm doing fine but why did they attack us?" Wendy replied

"They were after you, this chump had your last name, and kept calling you his little sister, do you know him?"Shiro asked

"... Nope, but he seems familiar" Wendy replied

"Let's just go before i get another headache" Shiro said

After walking a few hours they arrive at fairy tail at noon (they traced the place where their smells were together and the strongest)...

Inside fairy tail guild:

"Master have you seen Freddie or gray?" asked a young Erza(she gives me the death stare) i mean a younger Erza yea,

"No I don't sorry Erza, I don't but you might wanna ask Mira.." master makarov said

"Hey firecrotch if you're looking for your possie they went out about three hours ago, something about looking for Freddie's sister or something..." Mira said

"That was actually helpful, and nice mop head," Erza said shocked

"Master I tried being nice, you all saw, i tried." Mira said rather annoyed

"What's wrong mophead, y u mad bro," Erza grabbed a salt shaker" r u salty bro?" Erza teased

"You can kiss the pinkest part of my bald pu-" Mira said but was interrupted by the doors opening

'Oh thank god an interruption.' Makarov thought

The entire guild was shocked to see Freddie and Gray hauled over the shoulders of two pink haired children

'On second thought, fuck, an interruption'.

"Umm hi we just came to drop off these annoying chumps..." Shiro said dropping off Freddie while Natsu dropped gray"good day to you all." Shiro Natsu and Wendy bowed and tried to take their leave when they were stopped by a red head and white head

'This white haired women is the most beautiful person ever' Natsu thought

While Shiro on the other hand...

'What in the fuck does this ginger bitch want' he had troubles appreciating her beauty, but to his defense he was rather agitated...

"You two pinkies to the battlefield now" Erza said pissed

"And what are you gonna do if we say no" Shiro replied annoyed

"This" Erza picks up a cement brick and crushes it with her bare hands...

Natsu and Shiro are not impressed..

"Fine, fine, let's make this quick i have to cook lunch in a few hours." Shiro replied nonchalantly

While the guild all thought 'you poor bastards' Levy decided to do something she read in a book put her index middle and ring finger up and put her thumb over her pinky kiss her fingers and raise them on the air... Great...

"Hold up Firecrotch i want some of that action too, lisanna is rather close to Freddie so yeah..." Mira said

"Welp they're fucked" Makarov said nonchalantly

Next chapter: Erza and Mira vs Natsu and Shiro... Greeeeeeaaaaaaat

A/N well that's it for this chapter for those of you who thought i made Shiro op this is all i have to say, don't you know anything about science(quote from superman at worlds end by Adolf Hitler clone 1), and a shout out to my friend Tario Ed the idea behind Freddie, also he made a pretty good ed edd n eddy crossover with Naruto... Well more like ed edd n eddy with naruto AU, anyway i want all of your opinions for this chapter and chapters to come, if you have ideas on the story talk to me, you guys are what make the story great so you get a fair share of the ideas... Ta ta for now good day.


	5. Erza and Mira vs Natsu and Shiro greeaat

A/N alright I have a really big epic fight for this chapter but the reason I put greeeeeeeeaaaaaat in the title is because it's gonna start some ships two are definite, the third maybe, anyway i planned something important after this chapter and if I get flamed remember, you all have the power to stop me. Now onto the story

July 8th, 777,

Fighting grounds behind the guild

"So are you two pinkies ready to lose or what?" Mira asked

"... Why did she say pinkies, I'm the only one with pink hair, and that's only technically true.." Shiro said nonchalantly

"I think she's talking About me," Natsu said,"hey beautiful are you taking about me as well, because my hair is salmon." Natsu said(yelled) towards Mira

"I'm sorry but i didn't talk" Erza said

"He was talking to me firecrotch" Mira said rather smugly

"Let's just get this over with already" Shiro said while massaging his temple clearly annoyed

"Alright then, hey cutie why don't we make a wager" Mira said to Natsu

"Ok what's the wager?" Natsu asked

"If i win you be my servants for a week, and if you win you can take me on a date, deal?" Mira asked knowing that she was not gonna lose

"... Shiro, we've got to win this one." Natsu said with the most determination ever

"Hold up how about we make a wager too pinky" Erza asked smugly definitely getting on Shiro's final nerve

"What's the wager Gingerella" Shiro said really annoyed

"If I win you be my servant for a month, if you win you could take me out on a date" Erza said smugly clearly ripping off Mira, but Mira couldn't call her on it because...

'Then I'm gonna kiss him on his neck and bite him, and then-' she was preoccupied in her thoughts.

"I don't understand" Shiro said

"What don't you understand" Erza asked

"I don't understand my prize if you win I lose, if I win I lose, where do I gain anything?" Shiro said with the biggest shit eating grin ever.

"SICK BURN, BRO!" you hear Mira yell finishing up on her thoughts

"Erza, do you need to get gray to ice that burn, do you need a hospital for those third degree burns?" Mira asked concerned effectively pissing Erza off

Suddenly Erza's magical pressure reached its maximum effectively increasing the air pressure"I'M GONNA DESTROY YOUR PINK ASS" Erza said pissed

"Who knew she had an ass fetish" Shiro said effectively pissing Erza off even more

"I'LL OBLITERATE YOU PINKY" Erza said as she charged at Shiro

"Finally"Shiro said as he charged at Erza

Their fists collided with the others face

"Take over Satan soul"Mira said as she charged at Natsu

As she went to punch Natsu he grabbed her arm and flipped over her

"Roar of the fire Dragon" he roars as his attack hit Mira point blank

"Good job," Mira said rather unscathed by his attack,"but I'm gonna have to go all out, I suggest you do too" Mira replied

"Sure, why not" Natsu replied

Erza and Shiro formed a small crater as they're bleeding from their hands and face, and they haven't used one spell yet, it's just been an endless barrage a fists and kicks as they don't let up

Shiro kicks her out of the crater and into the forest effectively destroying a mile of trees

"Re-quip heavens wheel armor" Erza yells as she dons her armor

"Using magic now I see"

"Darkness devil slayers bloody fist"

"Heavens wheel pentragram slash"

Their attacks collides causing a shockwave but Erza's sword is effectively destroyed knocking her back a couple feet

"Requip dark empress" her armor changed she now wore a black dress from the Victorian era with ribbons and frills covering the dress with white and red trails on it, knee high boots with fifty buttons on each one a black headdress with white frills, and two black Longswords with cursive engravings coated in gold

"Hmm, let me guess it cuts the power of my darkness attacks in half doesn't it?"

"Yep"

"Well I'll have to switch it up, then"

And just then his magical pressure did a complete change from a dark element to a rather pure element that gave off the same feeling as the sky

"Deux arms, Deux armor, Deux Vernier" he said as glowed light green

"Prepare to lose, Erza"

(With natsu and Mira)

"Damn, you're a pretty good fighter Mira."

"You too Natsu but let's wrap this up, my servant is gonna need his rest. EVIL EXPLOSION" Mira yelled but before she landed the hit Natsu started to glow bright orange

"Looks like this fight has changed in my favor, darling" Natsu said with a big smile as he dodged the attack

"Roar of the fire Dragon" he roared as a torrent of fire erupted from mouth twice as big as his usual roar

'His power slightly increased, how!?' Mira tried assessing

"Shiro you're stronger than I thought" Erza said a bit tired

"Now why did you make that wager that if i win i have to take you out on a date?"

"That's because i believed there would be no chance of you winning, like what Mira said to Natsu"

"... You do realize they've been flirting with each other the entire time right?"

"Oh, I didn't notice that at all"

"Let's just wrap this up o-" just then a salmon haired Dragon slayer came crashing into Shiro from the sky unconscious

"Sorry it took me so long, there was a bit of a complication" Mira said as she came flying down

"... You threw a tree at Natsu didn't you?" Shiro asked annoyed

"Yep, turns out he can't handle transportation, who knew?" Mira said

"Good let's wrap this up mop head" Erza said

"Sure fire crotch" Mira said but then she noticed a green glow encircle Natsu and Shiro heavily panting

"Is he healing him?" Erza asks confused why he doesn't just heal himself

"Yep that's definitely healing magic" Mira replied

Just then Natsu shot up like a rocket "I'm back baby!" and then got punched immediately by Shiro

"Natsu let's just wrap this up already" Shiro said annoyed and tired

"Hai hai, should we buff again"

"Don't have enough stamina for that"

"And I'm running low on magic too, Shiro" Natsu said

'Hey, use my power kid it'll help you win' said a voice in Natsu's mind

'Who are you'

'I'll explain later, don't worry, anyway you now have devil flames, use them to protect yourself'

"Hey Shiro, I have a plan but we'll be out of magic after this" Natsu said telling Shiro the plan through whispers causing Shiro to smile

"Well you know what they say Natsu, teamwork makes the dream work" Shiro says with a grin

"With the gale in my left hand"

"With the dragons flame in my left hand"

"And the darkness in my right"

"And the devil flame in my right"

"When mixed together and compressed" they say in unison

"They form a raid with their brother"

"And together they form"

A ball of fire azure fire darkness and wind form in the distance of their hands

"THE DARK COMBUSTION VORTEX SHOT OF THE DEVIL DRAGONS"

And the small ball travels to Mira and Erza as they try to deflect it a large explosion goes off creating a small vortex of fire of Orange and azure wind and darkness encircling both of them clearing ten miles of the forest also engulfing Shiro and Natsu

After five minutes of shockwaves the attack dies down and Mira and Erza drop to the ground only to be caught by Shiro and Natsu, who have first degree burns and minor cuts from the massive attack.

Erza and Mira are suffering with massive and minor cuts all across their bodies their clothes are in tatters revealing slight t&a second and third degree burns all across their bodies as well and it seems their pupils rolled all the way into their eyes, Shiro wastes no time and starts healing both of them and is at the brink of collapsing, he reduced their cuts to minor ones and made their burns to first degree ones, and carries Erza to fairy tail whilst Natsu carries Mira, and on their way back to the guild they look up at the nights sky and look at the beauty of all the stars and realise it's a meteor shower and Mira awakens and gives Natsu a peck on the cheek for carrying her.

As they finally make it back to the guild everybody is shocked to see that Mira and Erza are defeated, but they're even more shocked to see Mira kissing Natsu "back off he's mine" she declares to the guild and just as that happens Wendy runs to Shiro and starts hugging him crying saying "Onii-chan I knew you could do it they had no faith in you but I knew you could do it" at this Erza awakens and gets off Shiro and thanks him for the fight.

At the roof of fairy tail we see Natsu holding Mira, while Shiro is giving Wendy a seat on his shoulders, and Freddie holding hands with lisanna while elfman and gray just sit angry cana and levy are talking, Macao and wakaba are talking about their wives, happy is trying to offer Charle fish as a marriage proposal just soon after first meeting her, Erza is just sitting, and Makarov is enjoying his drink and they are all watching the meteor shower(if someone could please draw it and show me please)

"Let's do it" Shiro said

"Do what onii chan?" Wendy asked

"Let's join fairy tail, what do you say Wendy?"

"Hai" she said giving Shiro the cutest smile she could muster

"We'll find them I promise" Shiro said looking at the stars

End of the chapter

A/N tell me what do you think guys... The chapter had a nice ending didn't it? Anyway this wasn't the ending for this chapter I was thinking of, I was thinking of setting all the slayers off on a training journey for two years... Yes you know who was talking to Natsu, I plan on making it a twist to the characters but that'll have to wait anyway feedback people i need it... I'll try to make longer chapters in the future ok.. Good day..


	6. Chapter 6

A/N ok guys How've you been, I've just been watching so much abridged shows its ridiculous also lately I've been called evil incarnate the son of satan and the demon king let me explain... Not now actually... Anyway we got a new oc courtesy of pizzajon and he will be paired with Cana... Good luck bro

Chapter 6

July 11, 777

Kirito's pov

'Making my way through streets, hurt my feet, I'm tired as poop and I'm homebound, why are there two new smells at fairy tail two boys and one girl, but why does one of them smell like mira's perfume... Well, time to get my answers'

Inside fairy tail guild

Shiro pov

"Natsu it's way too early for you and Mira to make out in the middle of the guild, you know that right?" i asked having a headache, currently i was staying with Freddie and his death stares whenever I hold Wendy or hug her or sleep with her on the couch really get annoying, she's my tiny personification of cuteness and joy, and mine alone damnit... Ummmmmm wow that sounded wrong but who cares anyway Freddy is getting annoying, but something is wrong, he looks more tense than usual is it because of there being a scent exactly like his that is 13 hours away from the guild maybe i should ask him

"Yo Freddie we need to ta-"

At that moment the guild doors opened and in came another kid our age but he's the only one with normal hair colour, anyway he's wearing a red t shirt with a white long sleeve shirt underneath with black hair and black eyes and he has bandages wrapped around his arms with an orange bandana with loose pants and brown boots with a belt. Who dafuq is this kid? Seriously who in the nine levels of tartoros is the walking crossover of sonic boom and mir-

"Kirito you're back" cana said rather excitedly, seriously who is this chipper brat?

Did he just hug Cana and swagger up to me and Wendy(who's sitting on my lap) and is now trying to introduce himself

"Hi I'm Kirito Kazaki I'm eight and a half, I'm an A class mage of fairy tail, and I'm a second gen earth dragon slayer who are you guys?" he said to us

I'm gonna punch you in the face i swear to all the Gods that exist, he just reeks of innocence

"Nii chan be nice, please for me?" Wendy said after kissing me on the cheek and giving me her omega puppy dog eyes damn she found my weakness

"Fine" i said while blushing, only for her

"I'm Shiro just joined two days ago, already strong enough to be S class don't want to, not yet anyway, that's it" I said

"I'm Wendy I'm his little sister and and I'm a b rank mage I use wind dragon slayer Magic first gen, and my onii chan is the toughest out of all of us in this guild" Wendy said ecstatically

"Sure he is, but he can't beat Erza or Mira or Freddie or Gray" Kirito said in a smug expression

"Actually i beat all of them except Gray but if you wanna get real thanks to transitive property i already beat gray" i said rather calmly

"Ok then i challenge you" he yelled at me

"Seriously, fuck no, you wouldn't put up much of a fight against levy... And she's the weakest amongst us. So why would i want to fight you" I said bored

"Coward, fight me"

"Fine"

"Yay earth dragons density fist" he yelled as he tried to actually assault me while Wendy is still on my lap i dodge it way too easily

"For trying to assault me, you'll get a black eye and a broken nose, and for putting my darling little sister in harm you will have pain everywhere, WIND DRAGONS PAINFUL AROMA" I yelled as he screamed in pain while twitching

"DARK DEVILS BLOODIED BARRAGE"

I get my hits in with my right arm, but my left arm is being restricted by Wendy and Natsu but before I land the final hit in with my right arm somebody steps in front of it as i pull back the punch just in time

"Cana move"

"No"

"Why"

"Because i won't let you hurt my boyfriend"

The room fell silent

"Oh Cana, you can do so much better, I mean wow, that's... You know what best of luck you're happy congrats and live your life i can't really judge" i say and Cana gets out my way

"So does that mean you're not gonna hurt him?"

"Hahaha... Nope"

"Dark devils bloodied rising uppercut" (picture Ryu's metsu shoryuken but instead of blue picture jet black fist)

"Somebody get him to the infirmary it'll be a shame if he's not conscious next week, since I'm setting up a slayer training camp, for about a year"

"Ok" the entire guild responds

"Also Cana sorry for beating up your boyfriend"

"It was bound to happen"

"Well I'm gonna go take a nap at Freddie house" i say

"But for how long onii chan" Wendy asks

"All day"

"Why"

"Well last night when we were cuddling i couldn't get any sleep because Freddie over there kept giving me lustful eyes all throughout the night trying to molest me with his mind and magic" i said in the most teasing tone ever Wendy blushed furiously

"I didn't try to molest you with my mind and my magic and this were evil eyes" he said blushing furiously and angry

"I'd ship it" laki said admittedly

"Anyway Freddie see you later tonight" i said with the utmost seriousness in my tone

"Ja ne"

"... Dafuq was that"

"Baby I'm gonna check on him ok?" Mira said to Natsu as she went to check on me

One hour later

"Hey Shiro, why so cereal" Mira says

"Mira you sensed him too right?"

"Yeah, there's somebody with the exact same scent magic and emotions, as Freddie arriving in about 12 hours, what do you think, twins?"

"No, there is a slight difference between them."

"How?"

"One of them smells like vinegar, that's our Freddie... The other doesn't"

"That makes no sense, you sure he just didn't eat any vinegar today?"

"I'm positive he orders the exact same thing I've always see him eating the exact same thing, and remember how i told you that i came from the past, well i still smell like vinegar, don't i?"

"Yea isn't that because you eat vinegar?"

"No i hate the taste of vinegar"

"Wow"

"I have a theory that the space time continuum gives you the smell of vinegar, it's stupid but the writer is incompetent (shut up Shiro or I'll have Erza with metal boots kick you in the dick)... Anyway Freddie you gonna stay there or stop hiding?"

"How long did you notice me"

"Since you got there"

"You too mira?"

"Definitely"

"Anyway do you have any idea who's coming here"

"That's me"

"Ok, so what do you plan on doing to you, him?" Mira asked

"Well that's simple, I'm gonna kill him"

"Mind if we help" i ask him

"Why would you want to help"

"So you can explain everything after we kill and bury him." Mira explains

"Also we need to release some stress" i point out

"Let's head out in about an hour, hes still in the forest and if we're running we should catch up in about four or five hours tops, also why are there two of you?" i ask suspicious of him

"In due time, let's get ready"

One hour later

Kirito's POV

I awaken to find that I've lost... Again. Maybe i was being too rash but was dislocating my jaw necessary, he was definitely not chipper but he is a good guy, master told us that if you are apart of fairy tail you are a good guy, I've gotta apologize to him where is he?

"Earth Dragon slayers geo scope"

And with that i tunnel underground to try and locate him if I remember his name was Shiri right? I'll worry about that later, I've gotta go find him...

Aha there he is and he's with Freddie and Mira san and they're heading into the forest together, that's perfect i better catch up to them

Once they reach the forest i sneak behind them enough distance so they can't smell me because my scent matches the ground but far enough So i can only hear them

"So what's the plan Shiro, Freddie" Mira asks, plan for what i thought they were going for a leisurely stroll in the forest

"Once we walk for about two hours we stop and set up a trap, then dispose of them, we lure him towards us he'll be hot headed and will want to strike at any devil he finds, my question is will there be any others to worry about?" what was Shiro talking about are they planning to strike somebody

"He'll be alone and he'll camp out in a hut made of hay and Dragon scales next to a dead Dragon" Freddie said which also made Shiro tense as he grabbed his heart necklace.

"Shiro are you alright?" Mira asked

"Yeah,I'm perfectly fine, if we keep heading forward we'll make it to that camp in two hours and then we'll give him the incentive to run towards the camp he'll make it to the camp in about 50 minutes, that's when he'll spring the traps and he'll die." Shiro said with an emotionless face. Why why are they trying to kill somebody, don't they know murder is wrong then why, I have to stop them.

Just when they were heading out to leave and i was to make my charge, Shiro slowed down and mouthed some words to me

"Stay back if you know what's best for you, you don't wanna get hurt" is what he said to me, but that facial expression, it's like he knew i was there the entire time, oh no he knew, he always knew, the entire time.

Two hours later

I try my best to keep my distance from them, because it seems Shiro didn't tell them I'm following them, or they also know and are just messing with me either way I'm scared.

"Ok we're here, Mira take devil form and blast your weakest spell into the air Freddie hide in the dragons scale flap, Kirito dig a hole ten feet deep and go back to your hiding place, after Mira finishes her blast lay on t the Dragon and feign sleep or dead we have 50 minutes start" and we did just that, after everything was set we hid again, but when i set up the hole Shiro put this weird spell on it, apparently they all knew i was there spying on them, they told me i can go home if i want but i have to keep it secret from everybody, they told me there was a justification for murder but isn't murder wrong, Freddie told me that he's gonna tell us after the deed is done, so we wait...

We smell somebody approaching, but this smells way too familiar in fact it smells like Freddie but that's impossible

Then we see FREDDIE!? But he's under the Dragon!? What's going on

Other Freddie POV

I finally caught a break, life has been so rough and i finally caught a break. First my entire family was killed by a demon, only I survived, i think, then that very same demon found me and made me his sex slave for two years, I finally thought I can catch a break living with master after he incapacitated that demon, i lived with her for three whole years, but that same demon killed her and left me to die, after having my family taken from me way too many times, I vowed to kill all of them so i trained for two while years and I finally found my first step, all great journeys begin with one small step and she will be the first of many, I approach her but before I can the ground below starts to cave in and demons they're reaching for me they grab me "let go of my leg you fuck" i try to punch them but they grab my arm next thing i know

CRRRRUUUUUUUUUUNNCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHH

"MY FUCKIARM, MY FUCKING ARM"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPP

"MY LEG MY LEGS, MOMMY DADDY HELP"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPP

'Hmmmmmm, that's weird I no longer feel pain instead I feel weightless, I'm gonna take a nap'

Kiritos POV

The screaming stop I'm afraid, I look over the pit and what i see makes me vomit immediately, I see a bunch of dark hands ripping apart an already mangled corpse of Freddie, and I'm not the only one who vomits, Mira joins me also Shiro and Freddie are calm and look at this like it's perfectly natural, and Shiro throws something into the pit, then there's a large explosion, but it's creating no sound, but it's silent, we check the pit again and there's nothing there, just a pit.

"Good job guys excellent work, let's hope we don't have to do this again, this was a pain. I'm exhausted." Shiro says sweating.

"Now I'll explain, ok Shiro you know how you're from the past but you're body ended up getting preserved so you wouldn't age and you're now in our time" Freddie asked

"Yea, is it a similar case"

"Similar, yeah, except I'm from the future, about 14 years to be exact."

End of chapter 6

A/N hey guys it's me I just wanted you guys to see the greedy plans I'm makin, next chapter is when the slayers go train okay. I wanted to write this one out because I've been thinking about this for a while and i want your opinions, good day


	7. My past is your future

A/N hey guys i want to hear your honest opinion on the backstory of Freddie, also prepare for some saddening deaths, you've been warned

My past is your future

Freddie pov

"I come from approximately 14 years in the future, the reason I'm here now is because of tragedies that struck Fiore, allow me to explain"

Flashback 14 years in the alternate future

(Freddie narration)

It all started during an event where all the strongest guilds in fiore had fought each other for the title of the strongest guild, the grand magic games, princess hisui had created a device that allowed evil dragons from the future to appear in the past, under false pretenses of course, and began to attack crocus and massacre the civilians, during which we were to free our friends yukino and Lucy in order for them to seal the eclipse gate, Shiro, you were unconscious because of a fight you had won earlier that day, Kirito, you were in critical condition because somebody nearly killed you the night prior, and Mira you had been with Natsu trying to help him free them along with Wendy and myself. The gate was activated and we were unprepared for it, the first Dragon struck and civilian casualties were skyrocketing, Natsu had to fight another of our friends from the future, and he was riding on you Shiro, you had transformed into an etherious Dragon and massacred everyone, but Natsu had talked to you and atlas flame, the hell fire dragon, you had broke from our friends control and then went on to help us, not only that, but you reverted to your human form and healed yourself and awoken him, then you went to fight the other dragons along with Natsu, that's when you lost your half-sister, and yes you have a half sister, she was your father's daughter from wedlock, she reverted time by using her own life, but could only manage two minutes, then she died and while Natsu managed to take down our friend and kill motherglare and those two minutes saved some of us but we lost Lisanna yet again, I'll explain, due to elfman trying to take over an s class beast and failing he went berserk and killed Lisanna but turns out she went to an alternate universe and their Lisanna was actually the one that died, Lisanna, Polyurscia, Cana, Gildarts, Gray, and Kirito were perminately dead and all the guilds were put on recuperation and the tournament cancelled, not even three weeks later the dark guild tartoros struck and killed the entire magic council, they had killed Lucy, happy, Erza, and Mira while trying to kidnap the ex-magic council members, because of this Natsu went berserk and turned into E.N.D. and murdered Gildarts and Makarov in cold blood, then went on to kill Mard Gear the person taking over in E.N.D.'s absence. Afterwards Wendy had went to destroy face along with Charle, Laxus, and Levy, they succeeded but not without cost, Wendy was mortally wounded, Charle and levy were mutilated, and Laxus lost his right arm, he managed to bring Wendy to you but she died in your arms, while saying she was sorry that she couldn't protect your child, that wasn't born yet, yes, Wendy was pregnant and then was stabbed through the womb while fighting. You did not take the news well, and you snapped and killed laxus, and Elfman committed suicide midbattle because he was too weak to protect any of them, Gajeel a later comrade of ours was overwhelmed by a squadron of devils, Jellal then died while fighting Mard Gear, I didn't do any fighting, I was too much of a coward to do any fighting, but then you transformed to a humanoid etherious Dragon and started killing anything you could get your hands on but you snapped out of it when you were strangling your niece to death, and after killing her you only realized that it was me, you, zeref, acnologia, E.N.D., Mavis, and an entire hoarde of demons from tartoros so you had to make this quick, you chose to fought E.N.D. as a form of penance for all those lives you killed, you won the fight but that's because you implanted a death Dragon lacrima inside yourself but your body soon began to reject the Lacrima, and the magic had turned against you, it started to kill you slowly, and your last request to me was for me to kill you so you can reincarnate, little did you know that Mavis and I were the last people on Fiore, maybe even the planet, after dragging your body out in order to give you a proper funeral I noticed E.N.D.'s body was gone and I believe that the death magic only temporarily incapacitated him. Afterwards, Mavis and I escaped and managed to survive for three months, we began to depend on each other in order to keep our sanity, she then told me of a way to prevent any of this from happening, thus she used a spell to bring me back in time and revert me to the age i was at the time, but in turn she died, and wouldn't be allowed to reincarnate, to be honest I had no idea that myself from this time would also exist.

End flashback

"That is why we killed him, in order to gurantee that too many questions aren't asked" Freddie said seriously

Mira and Kirito were shocked to hear that they both died while being worthless, while Shiro was silently crying due to the fact that he heard that the woman he loves would be stabbed in the womb effectively killing their unborn child, and that his final efforts would be in vain as he slowly died, it's messed up when you hear that that was your future..

"We tell NOBODY about this do you understand?" Shiro said while crying still,

"Why, wouldn't that be a stupid idea?" Kirito asked

"He's right Shiro if we tell everybody now, we can prepare." Mira explains

"No, we don't have any clue as to what can happen if we do, for all we know they can appear right now, it's called the causality factor or the butterfly effect. We do this subtly and no negative effects on the future" Shiro explained while grabbing the Dragon that was next to his father and takes a couple scales from it, hoping to turn them into a lacrima just in case of crisis.

"Mira by the time we're thirteen you are going to take Lisanna and Elfman on an S class mission during I want you to bring me, Natsu, and Shiro along." Freddie told Mira

"What about me?" Freddie asked

"What about you." they all replied in unison

Afterwards they head back to the guild and was running at top speed so they managed too get there in about two hours agreeing to never talk about the man slaughter that they just performed.

"Mira, sweetheart, want me to spend a night over at your house again?" Natsu asked as he nuzzled close to Mira

'Mira, Freddie, Shiro, and even Kirito smell like they've just killed somebody mixed in with depression and sorrow, and add a bit of lament

"Hey, hey, hey, listen" Wendy tried to get Shiro's attention but he was too busy looking down at his drink hoping it would magically become whiskey, who figured,

"I'm sorry beautiful you said something?" Kirito said to Cana because he was distracted, the way the future sounds made him sound like he did nothing but lose in the future..

"Hey, Lisanna, how've you been since we left for a bit?" Freddie tried asking calmly but it sounded desperate if anything.

"Huh, yeah sure baby, anything you want" Mira said to Natsu looking equally dejected as the latter three

"Hey Wendy how was your day?" Shiro asked trying to get over his supposed future

"I'm sorry Cana it's not that I wasn't paying attention but it was more that I was thinking about a tragic love story I read about earlier, and I'm sorry I'll never sneak out of the infirmary again" Kirito said moving on from his weakness

"Hey Lisanna, wanna do a mission, there'll be no fighting, we'll just be talking to some cute animals, and such ok?" Freddie asked causing Lisanna to blush.

"Baby, I'll cook you a marvelous dinner that you'll beg for fifths, ok?" Mira said getting over that she'll lose her family and promised herself that she would never allow them to be hurt.

"Hey Wendy, is it alright if we spoon tonight just in case I have nightmares?" Shiro asked with a million dollar smile on his face

"Sure" Wendy replied with the cutest smile ever,

'One day I'm gonna glomp you something fierce' Shiro thought because it took all his willpower not to.

Natsu spent the night at Mira's yet again(he's supposed to be living with Kirito, but he's been at Mira's house for the past few days on account of Kirito not being at the guild), Kirito invited Cana to his home and they had a marvelous dinner, Freddie went on that job with Lisanna, and they had to share a tent, while Wendy and Shiro just stayed together on the couch holding each other

"Hey Nii chan, what does it mean to fall in love?"

"Well, Wendy, it means that whenever you're near a certain person you're body reacts to them in certain ways, and just being near them brightens up your day, to where you want a kiss or se- I mean a hug, a special hug in which they create a Baby, and you want to spend your whole life with that person no matter what, you understand Wendy?"

"... So it's exactly like how I feel about you then?"

"Yea and exactly the way I feel about you"

She started blushing furiously and moved herself closer to Shiro

"Onii chan, these are my feelings", she said as she started a passionate kiss yet clumsy kiss with him that he reciprocated in full, "I want you to accept them, because I love you Onii Chan!"

"... I love you too Wendy," Shiro said with the brightest smile on his face,"now let's get some sleep, princess" and they did just that while holding each other closely as if their lives depended on it

'I'm not gonna let her die, she's gonna survive, I can't let her die' Shiro thought

One week later

July 16 777

"Hey gramps, I'm taking all the slayers with me. We're gonna be gone for about a year or so, because we're gonna be training severely in the forest. Everybody ready, then let's head out." Shiro said as he gathered all the slayers of fairy tail and begun to head out on a massive training adventure

End of chapter 7

A/N hey guys tell me what you think of this chapter, your honest opinion will be respected whether it be a talk about a plot hole or whether it be a flame, I'll take my time to read it out, have a good day. Also this is the perfect opportunity to put in your oc but remember no stupidly powerful oc ok, I'm looking mainly for slayers so good luck guys


	8. Chapter 8

A/N hey guys it's me sorry I haven't updated in a while I haven't had any motivation or ideas for the next chapter but instead I'll be lazier than I am and head out to a time skip, I'm honestly surprised nobody posted any OC's. Anyway time skip ahoy

December 19, 779, Fairy Tail Guild

We are in the fairy tail guild and we see Mira, Cana, and Lisanna looking gloomier than Zeref whenever he almost dies but gets saved by acnologia last minute, anyway this seemed out of character for them, but they've been like this for 2 and a half years so this kinda seemed like the norm now

"No letter, no lacrima chatting, and no visits, why do they torture us so" Lisanna said taking a swig of her Apple juice like it was vodka

"Maybe because we're masochists that'll love them no matter what and they enjoy torturing us" Mira said taking a swig of Orange juice like it was straight up vodka

"Maybe they know what they do to us, and know they'll get hugs and kisses the second they return" Cana said while drinking milk like it was scotch

All of them were missing their boyfriends... Aaand it was kinda their time of the month..

Elfman and Gray, sitting at the table next to them fearing their lives because of terrifying memories of Erza's period last week, not to mention that she also gave them sex ed after they had accidentally groped laki, were debating whether or not to comfort them or throw chocolate bars at them and RUN THE FUCK AWAY!

"Hey Elfman do you think Natsu, Freddie, and Kirito love us, and return soon?"

"Well, to be honest I don't think it's very manly to leave you all li-"

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT THEY'RE NOT MANLY YOU FUCKING LITTLE PUSSY, SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL DISEMBOWEL YOU AND USE YOUR INTESTINES AS A WHIP AS I STRANGLE YOU WITH YOUR SPINE!"

"I think i just shat myself" Elfman said surprised while holding gray like a lifeline. Why was he surprised, it's because the person who just threatened him was the cute Lisanna looking like Mira coming from Hell after taking on 100 demons while bathing in their blood...

"Dude, i have three chocolate bars in my pocket, I'll throw it at them to distract them, afterwards we run to my place and barricade it until they're off their periods" gray whispered to Elfman

"NOW" gray successfully throws all three chocolate bars at their table and they go into a frenzy, it's kinda like watching Piranhas eating entire cows, anyway they successfully manage to run to the guild doors as they reach them both doors slam them both into the wall, revealing Shiro hugging Wendy from behind with long wild hair reaching down his back, while Wendy grew a couple inches and long silky blue hair going down her back, Freddie had his blue hair in a braided ponytail reaching down his back, Kirito had a silky ponytail and looked a bit girlish, but hey he had a pair of cool looking goggles, and Natsu was wearing his hair out exactly like Shiro, only thing is, Natsu had black highlights in his hair now.

"We're back, did you miss us" Kirito, Natsu, and Freddie ask all in unison

Kirito tries approaching Cana, did not expect her using his face as a mug breaker, he was relatively unharmed but his feelings were hurt.

Natsu approaches Mira and gets a passionate kiss, but then realized that Mira is trying to bite his tongue off. "That's for not calling" she says. again relatively unharmed but feelings devastated.

Freddie tries approaching Lisanna... Let's just say there is now a Freddie shape crater on fairy tails floor... He was relatively unharmed but his feelings were devastated yet again...

"I told you this would happen, now you owe me three kisses in public" Shiro said to Wendy who was blushing severely while still in his arms...

"So you two are finally together, about damn time." Erza said practically behind them

"We've been together before we left Erza, well I see we aren't the only ones who were training" Shiro said playfully while Wendy nearly fainted from blushing

"So... Wanna duel?"

"Yea, but should we help Freddie Natsu and Kirito, Also why do Mira Lisanna and Cana smell like fish and blood?"

"Well, when a girl becomes a woman, her genitals bleed once a-"

"You could've just said that its that time for them and their attitude will harm their boyfriends..."

"Don't worry, they'll be alright in about three days, but hey you guys came right around Christmas, isn't that kinda convenient(Erza then shut up because she realized that I have a gun pointed at her spine "Erza unless you wanna end up like Batgirl I suggest you shut up"), you know what I'm just gonna watch the snow fall" Erza said as she dashed outside near mach speed... She better

"So Wendy, wanna go on a date?" Shiro asked

"Sure, it's a great way to get to know the area after its changed, plus the snowflakes are pretty, so that's three positives all at once"

"Three, don't you mean four.."

"What's the fourth?"

"Clothes shopping, Wendy you need a jacket and a scarf..."

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaay"

Time skip 3 hours later

Wendy and Shiro came back to the guild. Wendy was wearing a wool knee length blue jacket a baby blue skirt and stockings with black snow boots. Shiro was wearing his usual black wool parka and black jeans, his white and pink hair was reaching down his back while spiked.

"So, how've they been?" Shiro asked Makarov

"Pretty sure they're still depressed" Wendy said

"Well actually Kirito is still depressed, Natsu is comforting Mira who just randomly started crying, and Freddie is pissing his pants in fear because Lisanna just said and quote "if you ever leave for two years and not contact me I'll cut your balls off, flay you, rip your penis off and throw you at a hornets nest and put a hormone that makes all male animals nearby wanna rape you maliciously", to be honest i think she's getting the worst out of the cotton pony if you catch my drift" Makarov said remembering when Polyurscia had her period when they were a couple... Makarov almost got raped that day... "Say kids, wanna meet an old friend of mine"

"Makarov this better not end up with us in a windowless van" Shiro says nonchalantly

"It won't but you guys might become better healers..."

"Fuck it"

Location mountains near fairy hills

"Makarov, what did I tell you about bringing humans to my home, and not even bring wine" an old lady with pink hair and a broom said

"Polyurscia what's the wine for we're not even fuc-" Makarov said before being hit by not only a pair of malicious intent right behind him but also a piece of the broom hitting the middle of his forehead causing some blood to fly out

Shiro spoke up "Who are you and why the hell do you smell like our mother!?"

End of chapter 8

A/N hey guys it's me sorry I couldn't update sooner, but hell I've been busy... Anyways I planned on introducing Polyurscia in a different way... And way earlier on, the reason i haven't been updating as constantly is because I've been reading stories, watching old cartoons like Billy and Mandy, I'm starting to beta read a story (the bloodied crimson emperor, or something similar to that, basically Issei is trying to kill the entire bible faction and was so much of a threat the had to send salmael to try to kill him), and I have plans for a chapter but I couldn't plan out dialogue... That's really about it. Also ocs i need a female oc... For reasons... Final thing please review my story and pm me because you guys are the keys behind this story. Good day to you... Also the person who guesses my age and nationality can tell me one important thing in the story and make it happen. Good day


	9. Chapter 9

A/N hey guys it's me there is just a couple of things i need to say I had different plans for Polyurscia but other things have happened in the story, if you want information on how she was originally supposed to be introduced PM me I don't wanna put it in the comments because it will aggravate the people who don't care. I need one more female OC I have one from my friend DisasterMaster0 and another that's in the works from pizzajon another friend of mine, in order to be my friend PM me favorite follow my story or comment If I respect your opinions you're my friend, that's it guys. OCs are welcome, reason why I want your OCs is because fans are really creative and I want to see your creativity blossom. For those of you questioning where is the LeoxLucy patience chapter 11 is coming soon, that's when Lucy will be introduced, and finally I'm trying something new tell me if it worked well or if it was terrible oh Shiro's personality is based off my own, minus my evil tendencies

Chapter nine

Op:Hologram by NICO touches the wall

A/N let your imagination carry you

"Who the hell is she and why does she smell like our mother!?" Shiro asks infuriated

"She's Polyurscia, and the guilds medic, aaaaaand kinda my ex, but as for why she smells like your mother, who is a Dragon, is a good question, Polyurscia explain" Makarov says half-heartedly

"... Get off my property humans..." Polyurscia said trying to avoid the topic

"Your hair, your voice, your eyes, the robe, the hair band, the way you hold that broom, there's no doubt about it..."Shiro mutters to himself with his bangs covering his eyes

"MOM, we've finally found you" he yells

"... Get off my property human, NOW!"

"Mom we spent years searching for you"

"I said GO AWAY HUMAN"

"I'M NOT A HUMAN AND YOU KNOW IT MOM, ARE YOU GLAD" Shiro said as he starts to cry

Polyurscia walks off to her house

"I'm not your mother brat," she closes the door slowly" and I'll never be" the door slams at the end of that sentence

"Onii Chan?" Wendy asks depressed and confused

"... How long were we searching"

"Onii Chan?"

"How much have we been through to find her and end up empty handed"

"Onii chan" Wendy says as Shiro hugs her tighter while crying harder

"And when we finally think we found her she acts like she doesn't know who we are or it's not her"

"Onii Chan!"

"I've buried dad and mom didn't seem to acknowledge us"

"Onii Chan!"

"ARE ALL OUR EFFORTS GONNA END UP FRUITLESS!?"

"SHIRO STOP IT!"

'She's crying, and it's all my fault'

"I'm sorry... Wendy"

*Slap*

"WE CAN'T GIVE UP HOPE, WE WILL FIND HER NO MATTER WHAT, SO MOPING ISN'T GOING TO HELP UP, GET YOUR HEAD OUT YOUR ASS AND HELP ME FIND HOPE"

"Wendy..."

"I love you... I can't do this without you"

"I love you too, alright it's settled, I'm gonna try to not get so down in the dumps"

Their faces heat up and gets closer to each others. They nuzzle their foreheads and stare deep into the others eyes and share a deep passionate kiss..

"*Cough*... Ahem... I said AHEM"

I pull out a katana and press it on Makarov "Makarov shut up and watch the beauty of this scene, I dare you to make me break the fourth wall again, I double dare you, I'm gonna lock you up with Polyurscia and drug her so she acts the way she does when she's on her period (I have a personal fear of women on their periods, they're fucking scary guys)now shut up" i go back to beyond the fourth wall that's right, fear your god Makarov, now I'm going to take this chip, and I'm gonna eat it!

Only seconds past but for them it feels like eternity

"Is there any reason why you can't take her now?" Makarov asked sarcastically as he sees that they've finished

"We promised to wait until she's of age"

"Oh that's great. You're gonna wait till she turns eighteen, good for you"

"... Makarov this is the year 779..."

"Your point?"

"She's legal at thirteen..."

"Oh... Fuck"

Suddenly the door to Polyurscia's house opens and she throws scrolls at them "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU HUMANS TO LEAVE"

"GRAB THE SCROLLS AND RUN BEFORE SHE THROWS POTIONS AT US" Makarov yells

Three hours later

They arrive back to the fairy tail guild with twenty scrolls in hand

"Shiro, we've been looking for you." Lisanna said... Suspiciously calm

"I was with Wendy and the old timer"

"... Pussy" Lisanna said

"What was that" Shiro asked because he thought he didn't hear her correctly.

"You heard me you pussy whipped faggot, we wanted to tell you something important but you went around to be your girlfriends whipping boy... I didn't know you were a little BITCH, Shiro I'm so disappointed, and you've been crying I can smell it on you fucking pussy" Lisanna said catching Shiro off guard,

"Lisanna, don't antagonize Shiro, Shiro do you think I'm fat?" Mira asked all depressed

"No, I don't think you're fat at all"

"DON'T LIE TO ME, I'M A FAT COW"

"YOU'RE NOT, YOU'RE FUCKING BEAUTIFUL GODDAMN"

Wendy pouted and stomped his foot to death

"WENDY, DAFUCK?"

"Am I really beautiful?" Mira asked

"Yes, you are, now go take a nap with Natsu" 'wherever the fuck he is' "Where is he?"

"He fainted half an hour ago" he looks past Mira and sees Natsu fainted, Freddie collapsed from fear,and all the men in the guild shivering in a corner, 'where is Elfman and gray? Questions for later'

"Say Mira before you take a nap, there was something you wanted to ask me?"

"I was wondering if you would like to spend Christmas at our house with the others but I understand if you don't want to." Mira says emo like

"I'd love to"

"Thank you Shiro"

"No prob, now go take a nap you deserved it"

"K"

After that we see Kirito walking out the broom closet covered in hickeys mumbling something about salads and tossing and Cana slowly following after him

"Wendy dearest we're gonna ignore them, ok?"

"Hai"

"As a matter of fact let's go home it's been a long day, how about we start building our own house, just for us"

"Let's"

And they both go to Freddie's house while Lisanna dragged him to vocally berate him some more.

"Onii chan, I can't sleep."

"You too huh"

"Yea"

"Lets go to the roof, grab a pillow and a blanket"

"Hai"

While on the roof Wendy lays on top of Shiro as he holds her and they look into the starry nights sky as it starts to lightly snow

"Wendy are you warm?"

"Yea, how about you"

"I'm fine, the cold is kinda like my element"

"I thought you controlled wind and darkness"

"Well the dark is kinda cold, but it feels welcoming, it's hard to explain"

"Then don't explain it"

"... Wendy you're shivering"

"Am not"

"Take my top, and hold onto me tightly"

"H-Hai"

"Wendy I'm sorry about earlier today"

"It's alright, it's behind us, just know that I'm always thereeee.." Wendy Then fell asleep on his chest

'I hope she'll like my gift and feel that it's not too forward, but who wouldn't feel that a ring isn't too forward, my birthday is coming up soon and I'll be thirteen, that's when Freddie said Lisanna would "die", we have to prevent that as soon as possible, Freddie is gonna Mark her as his light(dragons have mates, gods have heralds, devils have lights), things are gonna get hectic quick. But I'm scared, I'm afraid to mark Wendy, because if I do she's gonna know my inner darkest secrets and hate me or worse, fear me. What if she won't accept that I've killed in cold blood... I'm terrified of that possibility, and I have another sister out there, somewhere I have to find her, it makes sense that father would have a child out of wedlock, devils can mark devils, devil slayers, and humans, same goes for dragons and gods, and all the gods are extinct but they've passed on their knowledge into books, So god slayers can still exist... Wait does that mean i have two or more marks, fuck, it does... Why am I thinking about this I'm heading to sleep'

Ending song:my dearest

A/N ok what did you guys think also Lucy isn't gonna be there yet until two more chapters just be patient... I swear this isn't what I originally planned for Polyurscia I swear good day. Also i need one more female OC and this will be a perfect time to submit OCs because when headcanon starts I'll only add OCs after story arcs oh I forgot Kirito is gonna start playing a bigger role so is Natsu.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N ok guys remember the Christmas party thing well I'm planning to save until actual Christmas, also fun fact Natsu has always been as strong as Erza or Mira but holds back when he fights them because he can't identify them as enemies anyway you might hate me for this but time for my evil transformation... SUPER PINNACLE OF EVIL: GOD OF EVIL MANIYUU! Ok time to make you guys hate me even more

Chapter ten

Op: hologram by NICO touches the wall

April 5, 780 fairy tail guild hall

Shiro's POV

'Ok tonight is when Lisanna is gonna "die", but according to Freddie all that's gonna happen is that she gets put in this weird light and her body is put in an alternate dimension, this is gonna be painful, but we can prevent her from dying, if it's possible, we can prevent her from getting harmed period. Alright Mira is taking the request now time to put my plan into motion.'

"Hey Mira, watcha doing?" I ask her

"Planning on taking an S class mission to blow off some steam, wanna come with?"

"Sure let's get Freddie, Kirito, and Natsu to come with us." I say calmly but Mira can't help but shake in slight fear of losing Lisanna.

"It'll be alright, trust me" I mouth to her

She smiles and answers back "flirting with a married woman, have you no shame?" Mira says teasingly

"Well you know what they say, the beautiful ones are always taken" I say jokingly

Technically she's married to Natsu, yeah she was marked as his mate, Natsu has definitely tied the matrimonial knot,

While we were still joking around we fail to notice the three very malicious auras behind me, wait three why three, it should only be Natsu and Wendy, why is Freddie pissed

"That's my baby sister you're cheating on, Shiro" Freddie explains

While I was distracted by Freddie I fail to notice Wendy sneak up and punch me...

"SKY DRAGONS GAIL FIST"

... Right in the dick

"OOOOOOOOOOHH FOR THE LOVE OF ALL GODS, WHY THE DICK, YOU KNOW I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON YOU WHY THE DICK!?"

"Why do you refuse to mark me?"

That's right I have yet to mark the woman I love as my mate, my reasons are that I have three major secrets that I can't tell anybody ever the first one is that whenever I kill somebody I take in all the darkness within their hearts and that fuels me with more energy but it makes me prone to insanity abd blood lust, my second one is that I've turned parts of the Dragon that killed my father into a lacrima and plan on training somebody in death Dragon slayer magic, my last secret is-

"Shiro let's go we're starting the mission" Mira yelled to him

"Coming!"

Five hours later on a train passing Cornelia

"Ok, this is the plan, me Freddie Natsu and Shiro will be the main offensive, Lisanna Kirito and happy will secure the villagers escape route, and Elfman you are on standby until we weaken the tyrant(my own title for him) and you can absorb his soul, any objections?" Mira asked, only Kirito raised his hand "yes, Kirito?"

"Can I help join you guys in the fight, I'm pretty sure that I can do something against the tyrant like, hold him down or something?" he proposed, but was shot down by me immediately

"You can help fight after securing the civilians, you're the only one of us that can make an underground tunnel that can be led to a safe area where they can't be harmed allowing us to fight to our full potential to incapacitate the beast, you see where I'm heading at with this right?" I said hoping he would understand

"Yea, but I was hoping I could be of more use."

"Securing the safety of the civilians is very useful, especially in this situation, where a giant monster is going around and demolishing entire cities killing thousands in the process, so yeah securing civilian lives so that they won't be harmed in the crossfire is the smart and useful thing to do."

"Ok... But I'm gonna join you guys the second I finish!" he tells them

'Hopefully, he will because this might be harder than Freddie remembers'

Ten hours later

"Finally off that death machine, oh ground you're the second thing I love the most." Natsu said elated that he's out the train

"Good, you survived, we didn't want you to die from vomiting." I say annoyed because he almost vomited on me

"Sorry, about that, but c'mon Shiro, Kirito was the only one that got puke to the face." Natsu said

Kirito had to remove his bandana and his bandages, and what they saw didn't really shock them. On his left arm, they see a scar under his wrist and two scars on his knuckles, on his right arm you can see multiple scars overlapping each other forming x and + patterns and a... Heart tattoo with Cana's name on it...

"Really, dude you're thirteen years old, why do you have a tattoo?" I ask him

"Well, the guild stamp counts as a tattoo and Cana and I decided to down a bottle of whiskey when master wasn't looking, and then this happened.."

"Does she have a tattoo of you?" Mira asks

"She does..."

"Where?" I'm curious too where is get tattoo, I mean ever since she hit puberty she decided to start showing off more T&A so where is her tats

"... You would have to be me in order to know where that tattoo is..."

Everyone except Kirito and happy turns into a radioactive tomato, hell I'm blushing a bit.

"Where does she have her tattoo at, and why is everybody blushing?" happy asked, if only your mom would let me talk to you about the birds and the bees

"I'll tell you when you're older" Lisanna replies

I enter old man mode

"Don't you know any modesty, Cana dressing like a stripper, back in my days we'd get embarrassed just from holding hands, you darn whippersnappers"

"Relax Cana and I haven't done much... Well we haven't had actual sex yet"

"The fact that you're having sex of any kind is a problem" Freddie states...

"What it's not like he's gonna find out, we still have some time before she tells him."

"Guys you do realize others are listening in, right?" I say while Facepalming seriously are they idiots or what

"... Ignore what you just heard"

"Fuck this, lets just start the mission" I say just annoyed..

"Hai" they say in unison

Two hours later

"48 percent of civilians evacuated, let's send the tyrant elsewhere, he's coming quickly"

As we run into the forest to buy time we encounter the tyrant, he's a giant hulking monster, with horns gray hair red fur and green skin, his eyes look lifeless and he's six stories tall

"Well fuck, everybody I'm making a telepathic link with all of us try not to talk"

'Everybody here?'

'Yup' Natsu was first

'Roger' then was Mira

' let's rock' Freddie

'Manly' Elfman

' at the ready' Kirito

'Half the town is evacuated' Lisanna

'I want my fish' and finally happy

'Let's go, operation control the tyrant is green lighted'

" **Take over: Satan sou** l"

 **"Tri arms, tri armor, tri Venier"**

 **"Demon flame mode"**

" **Nul arms, Nul armor, Nul Vernier** "(A/N this weakens the enemy)

 **"Partial take over:golden golem** "

'Let's go' I tell them

" **RAGE OF THE WIND DEVIL** " sharp razor winds cut at the tyrants legs and arms

" **Golden impact** " this knocks the tyrant ten stories into the air

'Eighty percent of civilians evacuated'

" **EVIL EXPLOSION** " an explosion attacking his back knocks him down to the ground at an alarming rate

" **ROAR OF THE DEMONIC FIRE DRAGON** " hitting him right in the chest as he's falling down, causing severe pain

'All civilians evacuated, rendezvous in E.T.A. fifteen minutes'

Just then I got under where the tyrant was falling as an orb of darkness about as large as the tyrant encircled me the tyrant falls on top of it and is trapped inside of it, motionless

" **LAMENT OF THE DARK DEVIL MARK 1** " just as I said that a pillar of darkness impaled the tyrant, forcing him to scream in pain and then faint.

"Elfman now!"as I tell that Elfman runs as he can to the tyrant and starts the process but as he starts the tyrant awakes and is still being absorbed...

'Well fuck, this doesn't look good, this is gonna get rough'

" _ **RRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR**_ " Elfman roars, deep base in his voice, his body then transforms into the tyrant

' Ok let's attack him together, Right now he's working on instinct and this is gonna suck' I warn them.

"Null arm-" before Freddie can finish he gets incapacitated by Elfman back-handing him.

'Freddie will be alright he can regenerate at a fast pace, let's wrap this up

" **VORTEX SHOT OF THE WIND DRAGON** " he's slightly harmed, Damn this is getting nowhere. We need to apply a crippling blow.

"Natsu, Mira now" i motion for them

"Hey guys we finally caught up" Kirito says.

'Kirito get here NOW!'

'Ok'

'Kirito a giant crater near the tyrant.'

'Just do it'

'Five minutes'

'JUST GO ALREADY'

'Hey, where's Lisanna?' Mira asks

'OH FUCK, I KNOW WHERE SHE IS WE GOTTA HURRY'

'I know how to calm elf-nii chan, I just to talk with him directly to bring him from its control' she assured herself

She ran through the forest until she found the giant monster

"Hey elf-nii Chan calm down let's come home together, k?"

At that we had finally arrived and when we did we heard the dullest hit ever

CRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNCCCCCHHHHHH

Lisanna was sent flying through the woods clearing down trees in the process as the life in Mira's eyes faded I go to check her body to see if we can save her

'Come on Lisa you're better than this, don't die, for the love of God don't die.'

'Wait something here is wrong, she supposed to be enveloped in gold lights and be taken to Edolas? Why is blood polling in her mouth, she's dying too quickly. There's only one way to save her, Freddie is gonna kill me over this...'

I extend my canines, as I bite into her jugular making sure my magic intertwines with hers, that's right I'm marking her as my mate.. It's the only way to save her, she had a punctured lung, her intestines looked like oatmeal, her stomach exploded, and her blood was pooling in her lungs drowning them.

"That should be enough" I only did enough of the ritual to completely heal her but it left me completely drained "Damn I'm exha-" I then pass out into somebody's arms

3rd person POV

We see Shiro unconscious in Mira's arms while she uncontrollably cries out thank you over and over.

"Mira it's time we head back to the guild"

Time skip 1 week later

April 11 780

Shiro's POV

I awaken inside the guild infirmary with the taste of blood in my mouth

"Hmm the first time I've woken here"

'Wendy must have been pissed about this'

"If you're wondering about Wendy she's been taking a mission for about over a week now... Something about a book that can teach incredible healing magic."

"Anyway I needed to talk to you Lisanna."

"Same here, mind if I go first?"

"Go ahead"

"Ever since you saved me, I've been feeling weird, every time I get near you my heart starts beating rapidly, I start blushing, and I think I'm in love with you."

"Lisanna you're not in love with me."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not, Lisanna when you were dying I marked you as my mate so that your body wouldheal, it saved your life, but it's incomplete, so I can take it away at any given time, there will be no harm to your body, the only downside is that you'll remember everything that happened and everything my mate mark showed you."

"But my feelings for you are real, my heart beats for you, I love you Shiro."

"Your feelings are an illusion, created by the mark, you and I are linked by my magic, but Lisanna you don't love me, you believe you love me."

"What do I have to do to convince you that I love you?"

"There's nothing you-"

He was interrupted by a passionate kiss from Lisanna, Shiro tried to fight at first but was pulled into the kiss, birth their tongues battled for dominance as they explored every crevice of the others mouth, what felt like hours were minutes, and as they parted for oxygen, a single strand of saliva connected their tongues. Then they realized they weren't the only ones in the room, Wendy was there and she had watched their intense make out session..

"Onii chan why, why did you play with my feelings like that... You marked her but you didn't mark me," art this she started crying "didn't you say you loved me, then why, WAS THIS ALL JUST SOME GAME TO YOU!?" she then took the rings that she received from him and threw them on the floor with enough force to break them, and ran out the room crying.

It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, why does it hurt so much, I knew it would hurt but this is unbearable, it hurts, why does it hurt so much, Wendy I do love you, I love you so much, I'll try to patch things up after I fix Lisanna

"Lisanna, come closer"

I start nibbling on her ear, and then I start licking her neck, I see the mark as I prepare to remove it the door opens again,

"Shiro why was Wendy... You bastard, you bastard... Why did you lie to me, to Wendy. I'm not as strong as you or as smart but I respected you for your honesty, you made me believe that I stood a chance with her, you knew I loved her, was this your plan all along... To build me up so I can come crashing down, get out of my house, I should've killed you when I had the chance, devil."

It hurts, why does it hurt so much, why, he was nothing but a brother to me, why does it hurt so much? Why, why did I sadden both you and Wendy, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry for existing, I'm sorry my existence caused you both so much pain.

My eyes went from dull to completely lifeless

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to indulge, maybe it wouldn't hurt to give in.

Lisanna's room midnight

I've just made the biggest mistake of my life, I've just indulged myself to someone that I forced to love me. The worst part is that I actually enjoyed it, I understand if she hates me completely as well, she's also going to remember everything that happened, everything, and she's gonna love Freddie as well, she must despise me completely. I took her first time, the damage was already done, I removed the mark and she's gonna know everything Freddie told me. It's only fair she knew about the future, and his love for her, she's asleep now and she's crying. I'm gonna leave magnolia for a while, probably 3 years.

I don't know what I hope to accomplish by leaving but leaving seems to be the only choice for now. I also can't face Wendy after what I've done, I try to look at the mirror but I feel disgusted in myself. I leave tonight. But before I leave I write Lisanna a note and leave it on her dresser.

I'm at the exit to magnolia where I'm stopped by Erza.

"Let me pass Erza."

"..."

"Let me pass Erza."

"..."

"GET OUT OF MY WAY ERZA!"

"... Coward"

"..."

"You wanna know why you're a coward?"

"..."

"You think it you leave everything will get better or this will blow over, but it won't it will only get worse, try to correct your mistake."

"I can''t correct this No matter how hard I try, the best thing is to leave them be, and if they hate me when I return then that's out of my hands. With what I've done there is no correcting it."

"Coward"

"What was that?"

"I SAID YOU'RE A FUCKING COWARD, DON'T ABANDON THE PEOPLE YOU LOVE JUST BECAUSE OF ONE MISTAKE YOU MADE"

"WHEN THAT MISTAKE CAN'T POSSIBLY BE FIXED WHAT IS THERE TO DO, SINCE YOU SEEM TO HAVE ALL THE ANSWERS!?"

"You tough it out, you have to try hard until you succeed, you can't quit until you've tried."

"That's impossible for this situation."

"YOU DON'T KNOW IF IT'S IMPOSSIBLE UNTIL YOU TRY, AND YOU DIDN'T TRY TO WORK IT OUT WITH FREDDIE OR WENDY SO YOU DON'T KNOW IF IT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR THEM TO FORGIVE YOU!"

"I DO KNOW SINCE I'M THE ONE WHO BETRAYED THEIR TRUST IN THE FIRST PLACE AND ITS ALL MY FAULT."

"IT WAS JUST A KISS, I'M PRETTY SURE THEY'LL FORGIVE YOU FOR IT."

"It wasn't just a kiss Erza, it was more than that."

"Oh yeah, what was it then?"

"..."

"Come on tell me, if you do I can help make this better."

"... There's nothing you could do to make it better... Move out my way Erza"

"No, I'm not"

"Move or else."

"No I'm not moving out this spot"

"You've forced my hand then Erza," I threw a canister filled with knock out gas at her," when you wake up tell them I'm sorry"

"Wait you coward" Erza said as she slowly got up.

"How're you still conscious," he then sees her arm bleeding "so you cut yourself so you wouldn't pass out"

"Get rid of it"

"Get rid of what?"

"Your guild mark, get rid of it."

"Why would I?"

"In fairy tail we love each other like family and the fact that you're willing to let them suffer will gurantee that you'll never be our family or that you'll ever have a family."

That was the last straw" that's it, I can take a lot Erza but saying that I'll never have a family, you really don't... You know what Erza, next time I see you we will be enemies, that's a guarantee," I swiftly knock Erza out and leave her there" but for now, take a nap."

"Kirito I know you're there what do you want?"

"I wanted to speak to you."

"Why?"

"I wanted to know is there such a thing as a hero that's not on the path of light guilds, if there are heroes who do positive things in a negative way, I wanted to know if there is a way to follow the path of good while being evil... But that's not all, I want you to train me, to be better, I want to be more than support while the real heroes are out fighting, I want to do more than just watch the action, I want to protect Cana but how can I protect her if I can't protect myself... So will you train me?"

I smirked, its been a while since I've had this smile "sure why not, I'm gonna show you that there's light inside the darkness."

A/N hey guys this is chapter ten, in all honesty my original draft was better but hell it's been a while.. Anyway thank you guys for reading my story.. Also if you want the lemon scene from this chapter either PM me or put in the comments and maybe I'll do a .5 that is just the lemon... Also please remember that Shiro is based off of me personality wise and yea. I still need one more female OC, and school has started so updates are gonna take longer. Don't forget to comment or PM me. Good day


	11. Beggining of the long journey ahead

A/N hey guys it's me How've you been, I've been watching grim adventures of Billy and Mandy all day... I might actually make a fan fic that doesn't make Mandy weak emotional or etc... I've been dissatisfied with the fan fics that have been made about Billy and Mandy but I'll rant later... Anyway time for a chapter, also what did you think of the songs, I'm going to change the themes now, sorry about that, also I'm thinking about writing a light novel one day... Tell me what you guys think... Also I'm using the first female OC, thank you Disastermaster0, I'll wait till you write a story... Also I need a beta reader... Because I dash through these and I notice slight grammar hiccups... Onto the story

Chapter 11: explanation

Op: core Pride

Fairy Tail guild April 12, 780 8:16

Lisanna POV

Last night, no yesterday in general was pretty messed up, especially with what we did... No no no I'll pretend that never happened, I'll have to speak with Freddie and Wendy, I'm pretty sure they'll try to kill me, especially Wendy... But that letter that he wrote... It wasn't even a letter it was cryptic at best, all it said was I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry, Wendy it hurts, forgive me, Freddie forgive me, sorry sorry sorry sorry, the dark thoughts taunt me, I'm sorry sorry sorry, the light's fading, I'm leaving, I'm sorry, I love you... That's it, I need to speak to them but they haven't appeared at the guild yet and why isn't Kirito here yet, he usually arrives as soon as Cana does, and why does she look so happy...

Wendy walks into the guild, her clothes are wrinkled and sloppy, she has bed head, her bangs shadows her eyes, and she smells like tears, poor thing she must've been crying all night, I need to explain some things to her...

"Hey Wendy, we need to talk about something in private, do you mind?"

"..." she just slightly nods her head

We go into the forest to talk

"Alright Wendy there are some things we need to talk about."

"Yea exactly for example, why do smell like Shiro, sweat, and fish?" she asks me in a terrifying manner, her bangs Separated just enough for me to see one lifeless eye...

"W-well that's because I had a nightmare last night and Shiro held me until I slept peacefully, and I had fish this morning for breakfast." I lie expertly...

"... Really?"

"Really."

"..."

"Anyway what I wanted to clear up was that kiss we had yesterday..."

"So you came to rub it in my face that you're his mate?" she said angrily

"What? I'm not his mate."

"But I saw the mark..." she says confused

"It was incomplete and he removed it"

"... We need to find Shiro" she says seriously, but her bangs are still covering her eyes

"Why?"

"He didn't tell you? Figures.. Ok so when a Dragon or Dragon slayer puts a mark on somebody it puts their emotions in a flux, when its incomplete it puts them at an extreme emotional instability, when they are rejected they have to remove the mark, and when they do that instability multiplies to near insanity or complete insanity, in order to complete the ritual the two must... Cum together as one... And finish together. Anyway afterwards that means they were accepted and they live the rest of their lives in love."

"Ok, so let me get this straight, you're telling me that Shiro is now slowly going insane, because of me?"

"Yea, but I don't see how this is your fault."

"W-well how can I explain?"

"Explain what?" she asked rather menacingly

"Well when we all took an S class quest, I did something really stupid and nearly died, Shiro then marked me in order to heal my ruptured organs, but did it impartially so that there was a point of return"

"We have to tell Freddie Nii."

"I'm already here Wendy" Freddie said as he jumped off of a freaking tree

"Knowing Shiro we won't be able to track him that well, he tends to cover his tracks pretty well."

"Were you listening in on us the entire time?" I ask concerned

"Yes, yes I was..."

Change scene: middle of forest outside of magnolia

Shiro POV

We've been walking since midnight and Kirito hasn't shut up since. I don't care if you miss Cana because I've kinda just went through a MENTAL BREAKDOWN. Ugh, I need a drink... Wait I'm not eligible to drink yet, but I'm eligible to smoke... Fiore needs to get its shit together

"The way Cana looked at me whenever she woke up was so beautiful, but I would blush whenever she would grab my pe-"

"Shut up, seriously, if I have to hear you talk about how beautiful your girlfriend is, it'll make me think about Wendy and her cute tendencies whenever she woke up from our cuddling like whenever she stretched she cutely cried out nyyyaaaaaaaan and whenever she was tired she'd talk in a third person and call herself Wentan, and I get depressed... Because... Our relationship... Is over... Fuck my life..." my mood dropped from angry to suicidal... I fucked up tragically, let's hope that Lisanna didn't tell them we had sex yea it's gonna get awkward just seeing her again

"Hey you alright man... Why do you smell like Lisanna, fish, blood, sweat, tears, squid, and shame?"

"Really, you know when Cana is sexually teasing you but you don't know what s-... You know what forget it, anyway be on guard I smell a pack of wolves... and a person?"

Just then we see a pack of black wolves that are abnormally large circle us they range from 10-12 feet long and 6-8 feet tall... And the one we can assume to be the leader is one wearing an anklet on his right front leg and has a scar on his left eye..

"What do you two humans want?" he asks

"He's a human, I on the other hand am not, and we wish to delve deeper into the forest to train." I say, wolves aren't unreasonable just assert your dominance to the leader and the rest fall in line like toy soldiers

"Hmmm, I'll only allow you to train here if you help train my daughter."

"How old is she?"

"15"

"We're not responsible if she accidentally dies, I hope you know that"

"Don't worry I'll just kill that woman you had sex with"

"... Deal... I'll try to hold back"

"Thank you," he then turned around to a rather large and inconspicuous tree and yelled "CLAIRE GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW I FOUND YOU A MATE!"

"I think he's talking about you Kirito"

"Wait what, I haven't been paying attention for the past twenty minutes what did I miss?"

"Oh dear God I'm fucked, aren't I? Let's just hope she isn't as hopeless as you."

Just then a girl with short green hair and emerald green eyes just jumped out of the tree and fell in her head

"Daddy daddy daddy, where is he, what does he smell like, is he nice, is he cute, will we have millions of pups, is he strong, will he love me, is he faster than me, is it the girly looking one with silver and pink hair and purple eyes (hey I don't look like a girl), please tell me it's the girly emo one pretty pretty pretty pretty please daddy?"

"Oh dear God no," I then became hysterical, and my eyes lost light, I've officially snapped "I saw trouble but didn't expect double, with stupidity faster than the speed of light they make Billy look bright, meowth that's right" I then go to a tree, enter the fetal position and start crying, "I'm surrounded by idiots" I repeat constantly, as I'm losing whatever remained of my sanity by the second.

"Hey he is emo" shut up Kirito

This is gonna be a long three years

Ending theme: world's end umbrella

A/N thank you guys for listening to my rant, and supporting my story when you could be reading better stories out there thank you tell me what you think, also once a story arc begins I'm not accepting OCs for a bit unless I can find a convenient way of doing this, also I'm thinking of making the reunion between Lisanna and Shiro really awkward and they're gonna have random flashbacks of their first time together... It's gonna be hilarious... Anyway good day

.. Oh yea almost forgot whoever can spot the references I've made will get a shout out when they make a new story or on one of my stories from a Good friend of mine


	12. Chapter 12

A/N you guys saw the title and you know what happens now... CANON STORY FUN TIME... Yes we're finally here also ocs are welcome guys but right now I need a strong female OC because the only strong female figure is Wendy, I want you to think about that.. And Erza is not a female figure, she hides behind her armor because she is scared if this has changed inform me anyway I'm gonna start writing more fics to please my mind... Start

Chapter 12

Op core pride (seriously guys go on youtube or soundcloud)

February 18, 784

Scene: a train heading to hargeon we see three people in a booth a woman with short white hair and blue eyes wearing a emerald t-shirt and booty shorts, a man with pink hair a scaled scarf an open vest and baggy shorts with sandals, and a teenager with long blue hair, wearing a green scaled dress and ballet shoes

"Wendy I know that I lied about nothing happening between Shiro and I but come on it was one time, also how and when did you find out?" the white haired girl asked

"Well, remember how I said you mumble in your sleep," she quickly nods "well, about three hours ago you said and I quote "FUCK ME SHIRO, FASTER, HARDER, OH YES MOLD MY PUSSY INTO YOUR SHAPE, OH FUCK, CUM ON MY TITS!"... You see where I'm heading at, right Lisanna?" the pink haired gentleman asked

"Natsu it's not only that but what she immediately said next which was "Shiro thanks for my amazing first experience, but it's a dangerous time for me and you just broke up with Wendy... Wait it's not over yet, OH YES FUCK MY ASSHOLE" I would continue but we're at our stop.." Wendy said obviously pissed

"Let's just get Shiro and be done with this..." Natsu said

"We don't know if this is even a good tip" Lisanna says glumly

Wendy's bangs covers her eyes "but we can't give up, not until we find him"

Scene change: hargeon

We see a blonde woman in a skimpy outfit in a magic store

"Hello sir, you wouldn't by any chance have a celestial spirit key, would you" the blonde haired lady asked

"Yes actually, but he's not combat oriented, always is quivering, won't really make an appearance, and he's like 20,000 jewels" the salesman said

"... Let me guess his only good attribute is looking cute isn't it?"

"Yup"

"You do realize bullshit business practices can get you killed, right?"

"Yep"

"Fuck this shop, seriously fuck this shop, is over pricing magical items you can find in a corner store really the only way you find profit to keep this store running?"

"Yup"

"... Fuck your Warner brothers business techniques(look up everything wrong with mkx by GCN).)

"You're gonna buy it, right?"

"Hahahahaha fuck no. Everything in your store sucks ass if I were to buy anything from here I'd walk home in shame"

"Then get the fuck out my store, just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore, weren't you who tried to hurt me with"

"Finish that song, and you will learn the wrath of my Mortal Kombat training, okay? Okay. Bye, try not to die." the blonde tram- I mean lady takes her leave.

"Did he really think he could jipp me... Tsk tsk tsk. Oh well I wonder how long until he notices that I stole his key... Oh well." just then she bumps into a rather strange group of three people who looked like they could be on the cover of emo weekly, they all looked to be sixteen or seventeen, one guy who is wearing a black t-shirt and bandages over his arm with slightly wild hair and a black bandana over his mouth wearing black jeans and sandals, one short girl with silky black hair with purple highlights a black hoodie a short black skirt a black choker black fishnet stockings and black shoes (I think she might like purple), and a guy with violet eyes white hair with pink accents a black whool jacket hoodie black jeans black combat boots and black whool gloves on...

"I'm so sorry miss" the one with the white hair said

"She's judging me with her eyes" said the girl rather glumly

"Alice stop that, she's not judging you... Much" the white haired one why did he mumble that last part.

"Shiro I heard that" she said before she got depressed

"Sweetheart, calm down we just met her don't worry I've probably made the worst first impression." Shiro said trying to bring up her mood, and succeeds in doing so.

"Oh are you two dating?" I ask

"No." he said and she goes back into depression stage

"Way to go Casanova" the bandana one said

"Fuck you Kirito" Shiro said

"... So umm my name's Lucy"

"Ok I'm Shiro, the cute one is Alice, and the walking cloth factory is Kirito" Shiro said

"Don't be mad because I'm better looking, and my character design is original, and I also have the bigger dick" Kirito said

"1. I have white hair that immediately makes me the best looking, 2. You look like Yuki from Mirai Nikki if he stole a sense of fashion from sonic boom, 3. Also you don't have a bigger dick you are the bigger dick, and 4. CLAIRE WAS FUCKING KIDNAPPED AND YOU DECIDE TO DO THIS NOW, WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU,I KNOW YOU MISS CANA AND ALL BUT SERIOUSLY IT'S ONLY BEEN THREE YEARS SINCE YOU LEFT HER AND YOU TWO LEFT ON THE BEST TERMS!" Shiro says pissed that after three years Kirito would try to one up him but fail in every opportunity.

"That reminds me, have you seen a girl with green hair blood red eyes and a wolf pelt over her body?" Shiro asks me

"Nope. Why, what happened?" I ask

"Well, how can I put this, last week was a sensitive time for Kirito and I Kirito was sealed off and I was also, but Alice decided to talk to me and this girl we're telling you about ran off and people managed to knock her out using smoke bombs with sleeping powder and she disappeared, the last thing I remember before passing out was a man with dark blue hair and ugly looking magic taking her away." Shiro says solemly

"What's her name?" I ask, he seems ready to kill this man

"Claire Riften"

Cut to: Natsu Lisanna and Wendy

"Look look all I'm saying is that it's better for guys to have preparation for sex so they know what they're doing" Lisanna said effectively pissing Wendy off even further

"Look I get it, but I'm saying that a first time is special and it should be treasured with one you love" Wendy said causing Natsu to remember his first time, and how afterwards when Mira said if she ever caught him cheating she'd rape him and castrate him... Good times

"Look will both of you just shut up right now, I've picked up on his scent, and Kirito as well, also I smell two women." Natsu said

Just then Wendy and Lisanna had a thought of Shiro wearing a suit that's black and white, with golden rings on and two busty women at his side while saying "pimping is easy"

"Why does both of your thoughts spell trouble for Shiro?"

"It's been like what three years and you guys finally track me down, shit we need to move fast"

"Shiro let's get going quick" Kirito said

"We need to find her fast before they catch up, or catch us." I say

"What are we waiting for then"

Ending theme: worlds end umbrella

A/N: hey guys just a couple of things, anyway this was originally supposed to be done last Monday not at 4:33 AM on Friday, anyway school had been harsh, I have a couple of new OCs including Alice we finally finished working on her, and now we have our first OP OC thanks to 2015 Lewamus Prime, believe it or not I was debating whether or not to actually add this one because it changes so many of my plans. Also there are gonna be some a lot of comedic scenes but more likely lemons lots and lots of lemons, also I could've wrote a lemon between Shiro and Lisanna considering that they were both thirteen at the time, they're in Japan where the legal age of consent is thirteen and its the year 780 or 781 where you could legit marry a nine year old and nobody would bat an eye... Don't forget to comment... Good day... I've just thought of something. Guys I might not add OCs if you actually don't read the whole story but you just finish the first chapter and see accepting OCs, it'll just piss me off because if you forget simple things in the story but still want the OC that's just work without effort, because I like to think I put some hard work into this, even my friends at school who don't let me write stories because I'm evil have been telling me how good of a job I'm doing, and to not read the story but want the OC just makes me feel a bit used you know... Just a word of thought. Good day


	13. Chapter 13 it's the start

A/N: hey guys thus chapter is gonna be too comedic and not as serious... Also you know what happens one last thing 2015 Lewamus Prime I'm sad to inform you of this but your OC has been rejected, I'm sorry but it would cause too many plotholes, and to top it off he would be equal the strength of Gildarts by the eclipse arc making giant plotholes even bigger... Sorry comments Pms and resubmissions are acceptable flames are also acceptable.

Chapter 13 well... Bye

Op core pride

"Hey guys, I think I smell the guys who took Claire" Shiro said... Uh oh he looks like he's about to decimate the port with a look... Scary

"I say we rip his heart out" bad Kirito, no, no

"I say we mess with his mind and make him commit suicide" Alice no

"... We need him to tell us where Claire is, what do you think we should do Lucy" Shiro can see reason he might be the only sane one in this group

"I see we capture and interrogate him" I say Shiro just nods

"Ok torture him it is then, Lucy you're sick but I like that in a person, you and I will be great friends"... I take that back immediately, Shiro might be the worst in the group

"Also Lucy, fair warning there are some people after us... Me there are some people after me, they're good people but I'm technically a good guy too, anyway they are fairy tail mages and I need you to distract them..." Shiro says bluntly

"Hai!" This might be the perfect time to actually see if I can join fairy tail, so I immediately hug Shiro.

"Ok ok, anyway I'll tell you when to run into them ok?"

Scene change

"Ok, guys I'm like 99% certain that you're gonna hit Shiro" I said

"Yup, it's gonna be for hiding a secret from me" Wendy says rather evilly... In all honesty I wouldn't be surprised if Shiro isn't raped by the end of the night

"And I'm gonna beat him for not telling me Freddie loves me knowing that I love Freddie" Lisanna just calm down

"Anyway I think he's looking for somebody, before you ask why, there is somebody else with his scent on them."

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM, HE'S MARKING WOMEN WITH HIS SCENT, I'M THE ONLY WOMAN THAT CAN HAVE HIS SCENT, NATSU WHERE IS THIS WHORE THAT HAS HIS SCENT?!" Oh fuck my life Wendy is about to enter Dragon force from sheer jealousy, this could prove deadly

"I don't know her scent is too far away" I say calmly..

"Hey guys, there's this blue haired guy pretending to be Natsu. Aren't we gonna do something about it?" thank you Lisanna... Wait

"WHO HAS THE BALLS, TO TRY TO STEAL MY LIFE?!"

scene change... Again

"Lucy there's that fucker right there, go into the crowd, and distract the mages after me, and don't forget to set it up so that he's isolated..." Shiro told me

"Hai"

I ran near the crowd and put on a angry face, bring up some crocodile tears, and stomp my boots to his direction. Good

"Who the fuck do you think you-" I interrupt some guy with pink hair...

"YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME" I slap him "I GAVE YOU MY FIRST AND ALL" I punch him," YOU SAID YOU USED PROTECTION" time to finish, "YOU GAVE ME HEPATITIS YOU BASTARD" I knee him and made sure that the tears fell harder, he ran ASAP... "And scene"

It's up to Shiro, Alice, and Kirito now.

"Excuse us miss, but can we talk to you?" three people asked me, hey I see fairy tail guild marks, this must be them

"Sure, sir, but before I'm set up for casting couch or a windowless van, may I ask are you fairy tail mages?"

"Yes we are" that's good but not for Shiro, they are right on their heels they better hurry up, "now may I ask-" he was cut off by the small bluenette

"WHAT IS YOUR AFFILIATION WITH SHIRO" she seemed hostile maybe being calm and friendly is the best approach.

"He's a friend of mine why do you ask?" I ask sincerely

"BITCH DUCK" the pink haired guy yelled why did he yell duck

" **GALE FIST OF THE WIND DRAGON** "

"Taurus" I immediately summon Taurus, don't get mad at me, he's a masochist. I put him back in the spirit world.

"Ok, Shiro is definitely a trigger for her rage, what happened between those two?" I ask

"We're in love" she quickly answers

"Then why is he avoiding you guys?" this is making less sense

"Because of me" ok the white haired spoke

"What did you do"

"Fuck him"

"... How long ago"

"About three years ago that's exactly the day he left us too"

"I see... Hey rager" I speak to the blue haired one.

"My name's Wendy"

"You're name can be crumbwell for all I care, anyway what were you, like six three years ago right?"

"Three years ago I was ten, and he loved me even then"

"... Either you fucked up or Shiro was cheating on you... I'll take opition 1"

"Yea I did fuck up and I kinda threw him into her arms"

"... I'm sorry but I'm entitled to ask, was he a good fuck?"

"Hung like a horse, swung like a wrecking ball.." whitey said

"This is good information to hold over him, any pictures?"

"Why would there be any pictures and its not like she would have them on her right no-" Wendy said

"Here you go, it was hard to get some from this position, also here's us using our magic, here's him using the choker and Leash, and here's anal, I would've taken pictures of the blowjobs but I was choking"

"... Let me see" It was Pinky who said that

"... Natsu burn those pictures... NATSU" Wendy screamed at pinky

"Oh you and Mira have the same heart shape birthmark on your ass"

"Pinky are you implying that you're fucking Mirajane Strauss?" I ask

"The names Natsu, and I'm not implying I'm saying that I'm fucking Mira."

"Neat, oh hey Shiro, did you save her?"

"Yep, she's unconscious right now give her like five minutes tops, she'll wake up and start assaulting me"

"What happened to that guy"

"He's in a abandoned warehouse listening to 100 hours of 4kids one piece theme song, in about two more hours his last brain cell will die.. Also hi Natsu, Wendy,... Lisanna..., How've you been"

"Good I've been good..."

"Sorry about that night, I mean I nearly killed you, you know, with the whole choker and Leash thing, and I didn't have a condom on that night."

"It's alright I honestly liked the choker and Leash thing and I was on the pill"

"Sorry for just leaving you there in that state"

"Yea you better be, you left me there crying, and also it doesn't help that you left me filled"

"And what was I supposed to do empty you out right there... Nevermind but there was some stuff I needed to deal with and disappearing for about three years helped, How've you been?"

"Good, Freddie and I started recently dating, a good sex life, Natsu is getting engaged and I'm the maid of honor, this was why we needed to find you asap..."

"Let me guess I'm gonna be the best man?"

"Yep"

"Well it's good to be in touch from time to time... When's the wedding?"

"Next month"

"I'll definitely be there Lisa,"

"Cool, also (whispering) Freddie wanted to ask you for a threesome as an apology for hurting you, will you join?"

"Why not... What are you looking at Lucy my eyes are up here"

"Nothing" Lucy said

"Onii Chan" Wendy mumbled inaudibly

Play the song apocalypse from SMT: Nocturne OST

The background then started to fade out for Wendy as she could only see Shiro, she slowly walked up to him as if she was in a trance, then ran to him and then tugged on his jacket pulling him down to her level and nuzzled her forehead onto his own and started crying

"Never leave... Never leave me again... You're all I have... All I want... All I need... So please stay... DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN, PLEASE, I LOVE YOU!" she cries

"I..." he mumbles inaudibly

"I ... U" he again mumbles

"I l...u" again it becomes clearer

"I lo...ou" closer and closer

"I lo...you" nearly there

"I LOVE YOU, I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU, I'll never leave you alone again, I promise..." he breaks down and starts crying as well

They began to passionately kiss for five whole minutes and when they finish up they bite each other's necks

Stop playing the song(I'm almost brought to tears)

They stop marking each other as Lucy ruins the mood "Hey Shiro I'm pretty sure Alice is jealous of you making out with another girl in front of her" just then she gets punched by Alice

"Don't antagonize master, I love master too, so antagonizing him won't help."

"I don't love Shiro I just met him today, in fact he's only a friend with a horse dick as a third leg"

"How do you know what my dick looks like?" Shiro asked

"Simple, Lisanna showed us pictures, so you have a choker fetish, that explains why Alice is wearing one"

"Onii chan, have you been sleeping around?" Wendy asked in a way that made Shiro pray for his life

"Only when I had to... So far I haven't had to yet"

"That's good because I thought you were going to go missing"

"That's good I don't want to go missing"

For some weird reason I don't think she means missing

"HEY GUYS REMEMBER ME" hey it's that asshole with blue hair "REMEMBER HOW YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LET ME GO AND HOW YOU FORCED ME TO WATCH 4KIDS ONE PIECE THEMESONG, WELL NOW I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALL!"

"That's adowable, he thinks he can kill us, that's cute, oh well, I have a new move to test out Anyway. You guys might wanna sit back... **DARK DEVILS CURSE: DARK REQUIEM**!" just then a giant ball of darkness was summoned and turned into a single small bullet, it was fired at somewhat mach speed and hit the blue guy straight on ripping through streets, buildings and stopping at the top of the bell tower, where it exploded successfully destroying it

"He'll be alive, he'll just be deaf, blind, mute, and paralyzed.. Now let's get the fuck out of here before 5-0 shows up we still have some recruits to fairy tail"

"AYE SIR!" they all yell in unison who knows, maybe this won't be so bad

Ending theme world end umbrella

End of chapter 13

A/N so guys what do you think... I'm not a pussy ok I just have a soft spot for romance... In all honesty the way I made the dialogue between characters is dialogue between me and most of my friends... Any comments, reviews, flames, PM's, pitchforks(dodge incoming), and pure hate send that straight to me... Also remember how I said this was supposed to be more comedic, well I had plans for Lucy being caught by Natsu Wendy and Lisanna in a Alley where she would be saved by Alice Kirito and Shiro in nuns outfits, Natsu and Wendy point out that only one is a actual female and Shiro and Kirito would take off the outfits wearing wigs, a garterbelt, panties, a bra, and high heels and start singing sweet transvestite from the movie Rocky horror picture show effectively scarring everybody... Good day everybody


	14. I'M BACK BITCHES

A/N hey guys I'm doing this chapter because and I quote "FUCK THE PO'LICE" anyway I'm doing this chapter because I'm gonna clear some things up... Let's get cooking

Chapter 14 FUCK YOU GUYS

op core pride

Shiro POV

"We're finally here, and the popo didn't catch us or find a way to link this to fairy tail" I say triumphantly

"Are we really proud of this?" Lucy are you serious

"Of course we are, we just ended an entire sect of slave trading" I felt accomplished today

"You made a man a vegetable, destroyed most of a port city, and evaded police so bad that they can't arrest a petty thief... Are you really accomplished?" Lucy you're serious aren't you

"Yes, yes I am, because that man was a slaver, that port was shit, and terrible police makes us more money as mages, and dragonic demons" did I really have to explain this

"Anyway, I'm opening the doors, I'M BACK BITCHES!"

"... Who dafuq is that, gramps?" another Blondie, just what this guild needed

"I'm Shiro, who dafuq are you blondie?"

"I'm Laxus"

"Ok I don't know why but I assume you're an asshole, am I correct?"

"Yup, and you're definitely one too"

"I don't know why but we're gonna best friends"

"Ditto" and we had our bro hug

"Shiro I'm jealous, I haven't seen you in three years, and I don't get so much as a how do you do, my feelings are hurt" Freddie are you for real

"Well I would but your breath smells like the results of Lisa's fiber diet."

"Did Lisa ask you yet?"

"I already said yes. But can Wendy watch? I kinda made a promise to never leave her side." i explain

"... Sure, why not, Lisa was always a bit of an exhibitionist"

"Ok business is done," Laxus taps my shoulder," yes, Laxus?"

"Wanna be an honorary member of the Raijinshuu?"

"What's that?"

"My group in the guild, it's my very own team, in fact you might be the only good PR in our team, if you join that is".

"I'd love to, but I won't be able to join you guys for many missions, is that ok?" I ask sincerely

"That's great, but there's an initiation"

"I thought I already completed my initiation when I beat Mira and Erza at the same time"

"Ok you're in" that was easier than expected

"Great, now if you don't mind I gotta build me a house to live in"

"For you and I to live in" Wendy interjected

"Yes sweetheart, anything you say"

"Wow, you're whipped aren't you." Laxus are you for real

"I have to appease her or else she'll beat me to death using my penis as a spiked club"

"So do you need help building that house, I'm pretty sure we can get the guild to help." thank you Laxus

"Thanks and after this I could join that threesome I was invited to"

"Wait what was that?"

"I want a three story house, a training room, and an orgy room" yes an orgy room Wendy and I agreed on this

"Ok then, LET'S GET TO WORK YOU SLACKERS" Laxus yelled

"Oh hey Mira, How've you been?" I ask

"Oh hi Shiro, I've been fine, also I'm kinda three months pregnant... So yea"

"Is this a shotgun wedding?"

"Nope, Natsu proposed, then knocked me up... The walls, the floor, the ceiling, the piano, the bar countertop, on the tables, in Elfman's room, in the guest room, in Lisanna's room, in my room, in the kitchen, in the shower, and that's all I remember before I passed out" Mira said

"Mira you don't even look two months, that's amazing, but aren't you worried that your baby is gonna suck up some of your magic and become a Cambion?" I ask concerned

"A camp eon?"

"A cambion is a demi-devil, who knows maybe it'll become the demi-fiend"

"The who now?"

"The demi fiend, a being so powerful, that they kill devils, dragons, and Gods alike... Am I the only one that studies ancient lore?"

"I do as well master" thank you Alice, you're always a sweetheart

"So you might wanna go help build that house before Laxus pulls out the whip... Again" Mira are you serious

*Whip* "WHAT ARE YOU SLACKERS DOING, I'LL WHIP HOT FIRE OUT OF YOU!" she wasn't kidding I better hurry up

Two weeks later

March 1 784

Shiro POV

"Thanks guys, for helping Wendy and I ,and Claire and Alice, build our house"

"Ok now it's time for a shower, but before that, Bisca, Alzack I need to talk to you in private"

"Yes, Shiro" they ask in unison

"Listen, before I left, I wanted to know whether or not you two are a couple yet?"

"What do you mean couple, we're just really close friends." oh dear they're in denial.

"Tell her your feelings Alzack and Bisca do the same, or I'll make you both my sex slaves... NOW" sorry I had to do this guys but you're both a lovely couple.

"Ok, Bisca I loved you since the day I met you Will you be mine?" he's actually doing it, good boy.

"YES YES FOR NOW AND FOREVER" And begin the make out session

'Thank you God'

Shiro I'm not God, I'm the narrator, and the author, oh I am God, hope you don't mind but next chapter you're having a threesome with Freddy and Lisa, then popping Wendy's cherry...

'Ok, but why did you make us all sexualized? And why am I entering a threesome?'

Well Tuesday is my friend, Tin, birthday, he's better known as Tario Ed he makes great stories and also he first accepted my alternate version of you

'Hold up, there's another me?'

Don't worry about that. It's just an alternate version of you, in fact you two might meet in the future and fight, also you're more based on my personality, the alternate you is based on my intelligence and undying loyalty... So yea... Also you're getting a harem... And you'll fucking like it.

'Hai, also what do you think the orgy room is for?'

Fair enough, now go my son, also if you're looking for that story it's called Ed Edd n' Eddy: the life of a shinobi, it's amazing look it up.

'I'm gonna take a nap, before the lemon'

Ending theme world end umbrella

End of chap:14

A/N hey guys it's me, and if you wanna know there's another Shiro out there, you just gotta wait a while, anyway I'm gonna end this story on the Tartoros arc also I forgot to mention, since I'm an asshole Natsu and Mira's wedding is gonna be on the very day the giant fortress attacks magnolia... You know what I'm talking about... Good day


	15. It's just one fuck

A/N hey guys feeling smexy? Good... Because you shouldn't... Yet.. Anyway this is my first lemon, technically... Prepare for some shit

February 2, 784

Magnolia Freddie and Lisanna's house

Shiro's POV

"Baby can you please calm down, God told me to do this... Them" Wendy was not very pleased, but this'll work in my favor because that lolicious ass will be mine, tonight.

"Fine let's just get this over with..." not pleased at all.

"Come in, we've already started." Freddie yells

We walk in to find Lisanna blowing Freddie wearing nothing but an apron, a choker, and a leash... It seems that she has a giant pair of anal beads in her ass just for me.

"I'm cumming, swallow it and don't waste a drop" Freddie yelled

Her eyes widened as she visibly gagged on the copious amounts of cum being shoved down her throat.

"You know Lisa," I said as I walked up to her smelling the arousal on both her and Wendy, "you always was a dirty little slut you know? I'm up now"

Freddie takes his dick out of Lisa's mouth and I'm surprised to see he has an eight inch at best, not only that but there was a large amount of spittle and cum ooze out of Lisa's mouth... I'm gonna have some fun now...

"Lisa, swallow" I say with a voice that puts a shiver down everybody's spine.

"Yes master, I won't waste a single drop," she said as she started licking the cum off her face, which caused Freddie to start angrily masturbating at the sight of Lisa furiously trying to lick the fresh cum off her face,"good girl, now that you've finished let's get started again," I whip out my ten inch mallet," now suck my cock, you dirty, pale, whore." I say in a sexually cruel way.

Wendy seeing this starts to lightly touch herself over her clothes, playing with herself over her panties and teasing her perky breasts.

Lisa started crawling over to me and began to lick my shaft, grabbed it and started sucking the tip while pumping my shaft with both of her hands.

"Bad girl, if you want me to cum, you're gonna have to try harder, but you now get punishment." I say while licking my lips.

I take out a riding crop and a pair of handcuffs from my pockets, I restrain both her hands behind her back, "don't use your hands, only use your mouth, you eager, little, cocksucker" I whisper in her ears.

I start smacking her ass with the riding crop *whap* *whap* *whap* "deeper, take me in, deeper" I moan, Wendy is angrily fingering herself faster than she was before.

I push Lisanna all the way to the base "now hum you dirty BITCH!" I yell at her as she fulfills my command. When she starts humming I coated her throat in my sperm, and as she began choking I notice that we all had cum, Wendy had came in her chair, Freddie had cum all over Lisa, Lisa had cum from being my sex toy, and I'd cum from Lisa's throat pussy. I pulled my dick out, still coming as I turned to Wendy who was panting, and I finished my load all over her face and open mouth. "Wendy, are you ready, to complete each other?"

She didn't respond but just smiled and spread her legs.

I moved her panties to the right, so I can just insert myself into her.

I look behind me and notice that Freddie has started using the riding crop and is now fucking whatever remains of her brain all over the floor...

"Wendy this is gonna hurt a bit" I warn her as I slowly insert my penis into her tight slit "almost there, Wendy this part is gonna hurt" I said as I rip through her hymen, she's crying, I better heal her to numb the pain... Using my penis.

"Damn you're so tight," I say as I bend her over the chair and proceed to fuck her brains out

"FASTER HARDER SHIRO, FASTER!" Wendy demanded

So I pull her hair, increase my speed and strength of my thrusts and start smacking her ass, as I start fucking her womb.

"Baby I'm close" I say to her

"CUM INSIDE, FILL MY NAUGHTY WOMB WITH YOUR SPERM AND SPIT IN MY MOUTH LIKE THE DIRTY WHORE I AM!" Wendy yelled at me.

"I'M CUMMING WENDY"

"SHIRO I'M CUMMING" we both yell as I fill her with my cum because of the large amount, her Stomach started to bulge. Wendy passes out after climaxing, we really need to work on her stamina...

I turn back to look at Freddie and Lisanna and she's been cumming non-stop since Freddie started.

"Turn her around, Freddie" he does as commanded,"there's still another entrance I can go into!" I then proceed to take out all the anal beads all at once and then insert my penis into her tight asshole. "Fuck she's still so tight!" I moan out as not only is she tight but I can feel Freddie going to town on her pussy... I might as well violate her ass...

I violently thrust in and out of her tight ass and Freddie matches my thrusts intensity and speed, I feel him penetrate her cervix and starts to get rougher, Lisanna isn't even speaking words, it's only moans and incomprehensible gibberish. As she starts to lose focus I smack her ass cheeks hard as her rectum coils around me.

"Fuck, I'm reaching my limit" I say

"Me too" Freddie replies

As we're nearing our final climax we intensively ravage Lisa even more than we already are as we make it so that she can't walk tomorrow.

"FUCK, BOTH YOU CUM IN MY DIRTY WHORE PUSSY" Lisanna yells out.

I try something stupid and very dangerous.

I insert my penis while Freddy is still fucking her cervix, stretching her to her limits, as we both start fucking her cervix.

"FUCK I'M CUMMING!" we yell at Lisanna at the same time, as we both fill her uterus with cum, causing Lisanna to cum at the sensation of being filled, she passes out, finally.

"That was a needed stress remover, and with this we can start anew, right Freddie?" I ask him

"Sure, why not. Also you might wanna take Wendy home before she wakes up.." Freddie sounds worried

"Hai," I say as I pick up Wendy and start to head home,"see you guys tomorrow.." I say to Freddie and an unconscious Lisanna.

Scene change forest near Shiro and Wendy's house

Wendy POV

I awaken to find myself being carried by my beloved, tonight was an interesting night, I saw my love sadistically force Lisanna into giving him a blowjob, got bukkake'd and to top it off I'm his real first mate, I wonder, since he came so much will I get pregnant? I've already had my first period I wonder if I can, then he'll be mine, and mine alone...

Shiro POV

I'm scared, very scared, what if I accidentally got Lisa pregnant, what if I got Wendy pregnant, both will kill me, not only that but I've also began to notice that Wendy is beginning to become a yandere... I'm scared, very very scared...

Ending world end umbrella

End of chapter 15

A/N tell me what do you guys think... Now for you guys who think Wendy is too young, never visit Japan, also dude this is 784 in freaking fairy tail, where immortality is the canon, anyway happy birthday Tin-chan, I hope you enjoy your day today... Anyway this is gonna come up later... Next up is emo pussy Erigor and just like a pussy he gets pounded... Good day


	16. Fuck you Erogor

A/N hey guys How've you been, I've been a bit down lately, and I'm down two best friends, but still I'm writing this chapter, I hope you enjoy... Also fuck Everlue that sack of shit, Lucy now already has Virgo, also only Shiro won't be going into Edolas... Tario Ed I will hand control of Shiro to you when I start Edolas after a relatively far part of Edolas I'm taking this Shiro back...

Chapter 16

March 3, 784 fairy tail guild hall

Op core pride

Shiro POV

'Ok, ok so far there hasn't been any signs of Wendy being pregnant, now my worries are on Lisa, let's just hope she's not pregnant... Seriously that was a good night... If Wendy doesn't stop grinding on my lap I swear I will-'

"Hey guys I have good news," oh is Lisa, that's good, good news is good"also I have bad news"... Fuck...

"What's the good news" Shut up Wakaba

"I'm pregnant..." fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck I'M SO FUCKED

"Freddie you stallion you, I knew you could do it!" Natsu stop please

"Well actually, it's more 50/50, it's either him or Shiro" Lisa did you just give my name... What did we talk about, no names are given in a orgy.

"Fuck my life" I mumble Wendy is now gripping my legs tight enough to draw some blood, she still hasn't stopped grinding, "what's the bad news" I ask ignoring the looks the guild is giving me... Well it's not like today could get worse.

"Erza's coming back today" and my boner's dead, thank you Lisa, my day is officially fucked...

As soon as I take a deep breath here comes this BITCH with a giant fucking horn coated in gold and diamonds... Fuck her.

"I'm back,... Shiro, FIGHT ME YOU PUSSY!" Erza yells right in my fucking ears...

"Hey Erza it's been about three years since I've last seen you but after we finish the lullaby arc, I will fight you.." freaking asshole... Let's just finish the story arc because fuck Erigor.

"Right, right, blah blah blah dark guild, blah blah blah assassins, blah blah blah dark magic, blah blah blah strongest team, blah blah blah trains, let's go..." thanks for summing up that dialogue Erza

"Wendy, Alice, Kirito, and Claire let's go, and Wendy don't cast troia on yourself, you need to get used to the train... We leave now" I say to them all

"Yes master/Shiro" they all say in unison

Scene change... To the train mobile

"Hey guys, is it necessary to be that close to me" I say as I notice that while on the train Wendy is again grinding on my lap, Alice is nuzzling down on my neck, right arm and leg, and Claire is behind me massaging my neck, the only part that was comfortable was watching the outside of the train, because I was uncomfortably hard, Alice kept licking my neck from time to time and Claire kept fondling my chest and rubbing my nipples, seriously personal space is important...

"It's necessary for us to be this close master, what if you needed to be protected, or what if I needed you" Alice stop just stop,

"I'm Ok with Alice, sweety I'm not ok with Claire though, also why does Alice call you master?" Wendy not now Seriously, not now...

"Does this mean I can sleep with you two in the main bed?" Alice is that a smile I see...

"Yes, yes you can." Wendy thank you, this means a whole lot to her...

"So Shiro I heard you might've gotten Lisanna pregnant" way to fucking go Erza

"In nine months we'll see..." the atmosphere gets tense, Claire moves her hands around my neck and forms them in a cupping form, Alice points her nails at my ribs, no from this angle she's gonna hit my lungs, and Wendy is firmly gripping my penis...

"Excuse me, I'm gonna... Rub one out in the bathroom, yea." I excuse myself to the bathroom...

I wonder how Kirito is doing with Cana,

Scene change

"OH YES FUCK MY ALCOHOLIC ASSHOLE, CUM IN MY ASS KIRITO" Cana screams loudly

"I'M PUMPING YOUR ASS WITH MY CUM" Kirito screams loudly, he's not that innocent anymore...

Back to Shiro

It can't be that important...

I then notice the bathroom door opening...

"Hey master" it was Alice..

"Alice what are you doing here... I'm kinda busy..." I'm in the bathroom with my pants down that's all I'm really doing actually...

"I wanted to see if I can help you out." Alice said cutely

Today she was wearing her large black hoodie a black choker silver and black knee length stockings light purple nails, and black shoes... I would compliment her but my woody speaks for itself...

"Let me ease it, master."

Lime start(sorry but I need to exert my perverseness)

She walks up to me and gets on her knees and strips me of my boxers revealing my throbbing penis.

"How long have you been hard today master?"

"I don't know..."

She then began to start stroking me up and down, her small hands barely cupping around my dick...

"Put it in your mouth, Alice..."

She then began to lick around the tip and puts about two inches inside her small tight mouth and began to suck it...

I begin to smell the room, and I begin to notice that she's smells aroused as I look down and see her striped black and white panties and she's slowly fingering herself.

"Deeper, take it in deeper"

She did just as I commanded and took my length deeper into her throat, to the point of more than half of my dick being down her throat...

"Vernier" I casted on Alice and she accidentally took all of my penis at once gagging a bit as she fervently fingers herself.

"Oh yea" I moan out, I'm almost there.

She begins to hum why deep throating me..

"Fuck, I'm cumming" I say as puddles of sperm fill up her throat, and her eyes roll back into her head as she spasms slightly...

Ten minutes later

After we finally wake up and catch our breaths we go back to our seats... Hm these trains seem to filled with a lot of dark mages... And my team is gone... Ooooooooooh this train was hijacked after they got off didn't it... Somebody is in for the beating of their lives after we get out.

"Alice you ready?"

"Let's go master"

"RAGING BELLOW OF THE DARK DEVIL GOD!" we cast together, it forms a black, violet, and white torrent that takes out the entire train, luckily I used my wings to fly us out...

"WHO. IN. THE. FUCK. JUST. DESTROYS. A. TRAIN. YOU JUST KILLED MY MEN! I'LL FUCKING END YOU!" says a hipster stripper wearing only a scarf and baggy pants holding a giant sickle...

"Hey hipster, these were you're men?" I ask

"My name is fucking Erigor, you fucktard!" he says

"Well fucking, I'm Shiro and this Alice, and we're from fairy tail... Seriously who names their child fucking?"

"My name is not fucking, it's Erigor you fairy fuck!"

"I honestly don't care if your name was sun god Lito, your name is now stripper hipster, and that is what I shall put on your grave stone."

"Fuck this noise I'm gonna kill you both, using Lullaby!" is he for real?

"..."

"What too scared to say anything coward, fearing the power of Lullaby, Zeref's flute? Well you should be, because it will kill you and your master!" he's for real

..

"HahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHSHAHSHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHSHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH OMG THIS SO FUNNY, LIKE DEAR GOD HE THINKS LULLABY IS LETHAL, OH! Oh, your serious, Lullaby remember me, and remember how I kicked your ass at six years old?" Erigor is looking at me confused.

"..." he's still quiet huh.

"Lullaby, get over here before your Onii Chan uses you as a pincushion, for my newest attacks."

Lullaby begins to sweat nervously, and quiver in fear.

"Why is Lullaby shaking and sweating?" Erigor questions.

"You have until the count of three, one... Two... Thr-," I say.

"Onii Chan stop please, don't hurt me!" Lullaby jumps out of Erigor's hand and turns into a five year old girl with three purple eyes and made out of wood and began to fly into Shiro and started hugging him and crying. "I missed you Onii Chan, first auntie and uncle said you were put into a long sleep, and when I went looking for you a bunch of humans ganged up on me and sealed me into a box, where have you been Onii chan I missed you, where's auntie and Uncle?" Lullaby you're still that little crybaby.

"Hey imouto, stop crying, I was put in fairy sphere, dad is dead, and mom is M.I.A., we're looking for her now, my question is why didn't you fight back against stripping hipster?"

"Because I wanted vengeance on the descendants of the people who sealed me, and they just so happened to be the guild masters..." she pouted.

"You know what vengeance does to you, it turns you into that giant wooden monster that drains the life out of plants, and try to use your music to kill and eat the souls of any mortals..." yea that's not the first time that had happened.

"Fine Onii Chan but you need to pat my head when you beat this chump." she said excitedly.

"Hai hai, when I beat this chump."

"Like hell you will STORM MAIL! This is my impenetrable armor you will never beat it! Muahahaha!" he's gonna give me a meal... Well I am kinda hungry.

"Are you gonna eat that?" I ask him.

"What do you mean, am I gonna eat that, it's my armor, I'm not gonna eat my armor!"

"Well, chow time" I drop Alice and Lullaby on a rock, and move towards Erigor as fast as I can, and I eat his armor, " tasty, this was fucking delicious, props."

"Did you just eat my fucking armor?" he looks hysterical.

"Yes I did, and it was delicious."

"Five years, five years until I mastered that spell, it took me five years to master it, it's been stabbed at, shot at, electrocuted, burned, and it hadn't failed, but some asshole decides' Hey what if I EAT IT, I MEAN IT'S ONLY ONE SPELL? FUCK THAT ERIGOR FUCK, I'M JUST GONNA EAT HIS BEST SPELL!' WELL SIR I SAY FUCK YOU, FUCK LULLABY, FUCK ALICE, FUCK LEGAL GUILDS, FUCK FAIRY TAIL, AND FUCK MY LIFE!" he turned bright red with anger..

"Are you done?"

"Yes I'm done."

"Good ROAR OF THE SKY DRAGON!"

"AND FUCK YOUR MAGIC!" well I'll never see him again.

Just then a car is moving at near supersonic speed and stops right in front of me...

"Shiro, Alice are you two ok, what happened!" Erza yelled Again right in my fucking ear..

"Hey sweety, did you beat him?" good Wendy.

"Yea I did, I ate his spell... It was tasty."

"That's good, now if you'll excuse me, *Blergh*" and she vomits over the rail road... Is it weird that I have a boner right now?

"Honey," then I get tackled by a green blurr, "I was so worried, that he would scratch you or hurt you, but then I thought of you with scars and I got turned on so so much!" Claire hugging me to death, wearing blue booty shorts, a green long sleeve shirt, blue sneakers, long and wolf green hair, and emerald eyes...

"Onii chan, who are these women, and what's your affiliation with them?" Lullaby asks with lifeless eyes.

"One of them is mate, two of them are my concubine, and one is just a BITCH I know..."

"Let me guess, the small blue one is your mate, Alice and greeny are your concubines, and red is a BITCH... Am I right or am I wrong?"

"Correct"

"Shiro, who's this little girl with three purple eyes and is made out of wood, and why is she calling you Onii chan?" Wendy asks darkly... Jesus another yandere why do I attract yanderes?

"This is Lullaby, and she's my cousin..." 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0

"WHAT!?" they all ask in unison, this is gonna take a while.

Ending song:world's end umbrella

A/N hey guys, How've you been, anyway I've been meh lately, anyway I've been addicted to Tonari no Kabaitsu kun(my little monster) because it's adorable, and the people are realistic, if you want romance and slice of life I suggest you look it up...


	17. Fuck the police

A/N hey guys How've you been, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating as constantly as I used to, my reason is, fucking high school... Fuck homework... And I've been stressed lately so this is just because I really hate whatever the name of the guy who runs phantom hive name is... I want to say jose... Comments please, also I keep forgetting to mention this but I want fan art... I can draw it's just I'm bad at it... Onto the story.

Chapter 17 Fuck the police

Op: colors by flow

Magnolia March 3 x784

Shiro POV

"Look, I don't see what the big deal is so what if people died, it's not our fault." I say nonchalantly.

"YOU AND ALICE KILLED AN ENTIRE GUILD, ARE YOU FOR REAL?" Erza clearly had her panties in a twist.

"Who knows, Erigor might be alive, and we didn't kill them, the explosion from the train did..." I rationalize..

"THE EXPLOSION YOU CAUSED, MASTER IS GONNA HAVE ANOTHER HEART ATTACK!" wait he already had one.

"Let's just fight already."

"Couldn't agree more." Erza said with a rapeface... That's adowable she thinks she's intimidating isn't that pwecious.

"Place your bets, everyone place your bets, who will get T-REKT, Erza or Shiro?" thank you Cana you are forever a hype beast.

"Why are most of the bets on Scarlett bitch and not Onii chan?" Lullaby asked... Why is she still naked?

"Probably because they don't know what he did to Eisenwald yet, don't tell them, that's money for groceries right there." Wendy I love you so much...

"Let's get this over with." Erza needs to get SHREKT

 **"Requip: Purgatory armor!"**

"Hey Erza, I've got a new thing I want to show you..."

 **"Devils eye**."

"Come at me Erza, I dare you"

She rushes at me at her top speed... It feels like watching a movie in slow motion.

 **"Purgetorian slash"**

A major pile of dust builds up, and a crater is formed.

"He's totally fucked."

"Wow Macao, talk about vote of no confidence for a fellow guild mate, who knows, maybe you're next..." I say...

"Where's Erza?" Wakaba asked terrified.

"Her, oh she's in that Erza size crater in the middle of the forrest..."

"How?" the guild asks in unison.

"Simple, when Erza used her attack, I grabbed it and then

 _ **"SHINKU DARK SHONIKEN!"**_

... I might've shattered her jaw in a million pieces... And her intestines might be shredded... And she might be vomiting blood in that pit, you might wanna check on her..."

"Excuse me sir, but is this fairy tail?" a frog person thing asked me.

"Yes, yes it is."

"Ok, Shirotsune Tatsumi, you are under arrest for destroying an entire rail road segment, and an entire train. Please come with me..."

"... FUCK THE POLICE!" I yell At the top of my lungs... Seriously fuck 5-0 sometimes..

Five hours later

"Hey guys, How've you been, Jel- I mean Siegrein how's life going for you? Are you mad because neither Ultear nor Erza loves you... And let's not forget the person you dedicated your love to, he especially doesn't love you... Anyway I need to speak to Ultear." I say effectively pissing him off.

"And why do you need to see Ultear, you sack of shit?"

"Vulgarity never gets you anywhere, shrimp dick. But if you must know it's personal business that we just so happen to have in common..."

"You have ten minutes you sack of fairy shit."

He leaves as Ultear enters

"So Tatsumi-San, you wanted to speak with me?" Ultear asks... She's gonna be shocked when she hears this..

"I've got good news and bad news, the good news is I know who your father is, it's my pops... And the bad news is that he's dead..."

She's very shocked...

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you're my sister, and you're a devil."

Ending theme brave song

A/N hey guys How've you been, Ocs are still welcome just as long as they're not stupidly OP right now people who are like Erza level strength is accepted also with what Shiro did to Erza was two references, guess what they were, one is obvious the other is not So much, but I'll give you a hint, the main character makes others feel his **wrath.**.. Anyway good day


	18. I'm out niggas

A/N hey guys How've you been, sorry about the annoyingly short previous chapter... Yea I've been really fucked over the week... Tell me your ideas for OCs... Also fan art seriously guys I know that at the very least 1 of you is a good artist... Better than me anyways. Onto the story.

Chapter 18 Dafuqery^2

Op: colors by flow

Back to where we left off... Shiro POV

"HOW AM I YOUR SISTER? MY FATHER LEFT BEFORE I WAS BORN, HOW EXPLAIN HOW?" Ultear stop shaking me, my head is hurting.

"Ok, I'll explain something rather carefully, people tend to smell like both of their parents until they reach the age of 20-30 females especially, because they also smell like blood and a school of fish... Your smell is that of my father and a woman unknown to me that smells like ice and cigarettes... Aaaaaand fish but that's another story..." I say casually...

"Ok, so you're saying that because I smell like your father and some random woman that suspiciously sounds like my mother, I'm your sister... Who knows maybe I blew your father for a job or something(even though I'm a virgin that somehow has a daughter and odds are I'm gonna die a virgin)." Ultear I heard you mumble that part...

"Look, I know you're evil and all, but still you're my sister, also it's physically impossible for you to have blown or been near my father in any possible way, our Pops has been dead for some amount of years, from when I found his corpse when I was 9 he should've been dead for about 10 years already, so altogether he's been dead for about 17 years, one year after you were born, approximately." I say in a serious yet mocking tone of voice.

"So let me get this straight, when you were nine your father's rotting corpse was there for ten years... Are you sure that was your father?"

"Yes, haven't you read the report for when I joined fairy tail... Or did Makarov not include it in his report?"

"He did include it in his report, it's just that it's so stupid that I don't wanna believe it..."

"What's so hard to believe about it, we live in a fucking world where devils exist and have murdered the Gods, dragons disappeared without a trace for literally seven years and essentially we're just overgrown magical flying lizards, fairy tail is trying to prove whether or not fairies have tails (which they do not but that's my experience), and to top it off THERE IS A FOUR HUNDRED YEAR OLD IMMORTAL DARK WIZARD ACCIDENTALLY SPEWING OUT FUCKING DEATH MAGIC TALKING ABOUT HOW HE WANTS TO DIE ALL THE TIME BUT WHEN YOU TRY TO KILL HIM HE FIGHTS BACK DEFEATING THE PURPOSE AND HE HAS A FUCKING BARRIER TO PROTECT HIM FROM ALL ATTACKS, HE'S LITERALLY CREATING DEVILS POWERFUL ENOUGH TO DESTROY FIORE BUT NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO DO THEIR JOBS WHICH IS TO FUCKING MURDER HIM, SERIOUSLY ZEREF DAFUQ!?"

"... Zeref's alive?"

"Technically yes and technically no."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Right now he's still in his deep sleep, he's gonna be in there for a couple more months."

"So if I find him, wake him from his slumber, and help him recuperate, he'll be thankful, fall in love with me, and take me to the great world of magic, right?" Fuck she's actually serious...

"That would be good and all, but Zeref is a lolicon and a younger brother fanatic, the great world of magic doesn't exist, you don't know where he is, and he's not ill or harmed he's just resting. So your plan had failed before it began."

"DON'T LIE TO ME, THE GREAT WORLD OF MAGIC DOES EXIST, MASTER HADES TOLD ME SO!"

"Your master is a liar or an idiot, do you think if such a world existed, I, a particular existence, would have free access to that plane of existence? If I did, what would be my reason for staying here in handcuffs, as a matter of fact why would I be in this world period? I mean if it's so great why don't I gather my family and move to this great world? Simple answer, I can't, that great world you believe in doesn't exist. Sorry to break your heart like this but it's true, you're goals and ideals are a lie, my theory is that your master is planning to commit a mass genocide of anybody who can't use magic and use their blood and corpses to build the foundation for his new world of magic, tis a shame that he's gonna die in the oncoming year..."

"Ok, ok, I can buy that I'm a half devil, I can buy that Zeref isn't actually dead, I can buy that you're my brother, I can buy that Zeref is a lolicon and a otoutocon, but if you tell me that my dreams and ideals were just one giant web of lies is something I simply can't believe" oh boy, she's in denial.

"Look, believe me or don't believe me I thought it was nice of me just to reveal classified information... Anyway it's time for my trial... Let's go... Ultear imouto chan."

She hit me on the head with a green orb, and now she's blushing.

"I'm older than you so that makes me your Onee chan, you got that?"

"But I was born first."

"Yea but fairy sphere stopped you from aging so I'm your elder. Shiro otouto chan."

"... Fine Ul-neechan. Let's get going to the trial... But so we won't debate this later, I'm the pretty one..."

"That's fine that means I'm the sexy one!" she struck a sexy pose.

"Fine, let's just get this false trial over with already."

"Hai!" ha ha ha if only I could pretend that smile was real...

In the courtroom

"Shirotsune Tatsumi, you are charged with destruction of government property, and reckless endangerment, how do you plead?"

"I plead n-" I was interrupted by somebody breaking through the doors... Oh fuck no.

"I'M SHIROTSUNE TATSUMI, THAT GUY THERE IS AN IMPOSTER!" LULLABY WHEN TAKING MY FORM PUT SOME FUCKING PANTS ON!

"... As I was saying I plead-"

Interrupted again who is it this time, for the love of all that's unholy, WHY?!

"I'm Shirotsune Tatsumi, me not him, he's an imposter!" Wendy are you for real just shooting sky Dragon magic doesn't make you me, and take that wig off.

"As I was saying, I plea-" OH GOD DAMMIT WHO IS IT THIS TIME. NO FUCKING WAY... THIS IS REALLY FUCKING HAPPENING.

"I am Shirotsune Tatsumi, that man is my servant, his name is... Tom." Alice why just shooting darkness doesn't prove that you are me... I can't help but facepalm...

"OK, I'M DONE HERE, WENDY TAKE OFF THAT WIG, YOU'RE NOT FOOLING ANYONE, ALICE YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER WEARING A WIG, AND LULL STOP PLAYING HELICOPTER HELICOPTER AND PUT ON SOME PANTS! I APPRECIATE THE THOUGHT BUT I MIGHT ACTUALLY GO TO PRISON NOW BECAUSE OF YOUR LUNACIES!"

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Is this the Shirotsune trial?"

"Yes Claire.."

This just went from stupid to Bobobo.

"I'll be his defense attorney for this trial." Finally somebody with common sense, but why is it Claire?

"Don't worry Claire I've already won this trial." I say with an evil smile.

"What do you mean you've already won!?" Siegrain you poor poor bastard, you thought you finally had me.

"Simple, you guys had no warrants for my arrest, and you guys didn't read me my rights, therefore making my entire case invalid, so you idiots have to let me go... Also it doesn't help that since technically I'm not human you guys have no jurisdiction over me, therefore nullifying your entire case yet again... So bye guys, also FUCK THE POLICE!"

"So why come here at all?" yajima asks

"To taunt Siegrain, to ask you how do you like your pork cutlets skinny or thin, and most importantly talk to Ultear."

"I like mine in between, and talk to Ultear about what?" Yajima you could ask a less personal question.

"Why not ask her yourself, right Onee chan?"

"Hai hai Shiro otouto san." she said with a cute smile that betrayed her personality.

"Dafuq?"

"Anyway we're done here, see you soon, especially you, Jose" I say with an ungodly amount of venom in my voice.

The fuck?"

We Then leave and head back to Magnolia... This is gonna be an eventful day...

Cut to: Galuna Islands

We see an alarming amount of dead bodies laying on the ground.

We see the mutilated corpses of the inhabitants of Galuna island, in fact, the only person we see alive is Lyon, but he's in terrible shape. He's in a corner with his left eye missing, his left arm ripped off, and he's missing everything from the waist below as he slowly bleeds out.

"I was certain I could surpass Ur, I was certain I was strong enough, but I was certainly wrong... Uuugggghhhhhh" he just took his last breath.

Then a woman appears walking towards Lyon's corpse with his left arm in her hands.

"Such a weakling, let's hope my imouto and cousin can put up a better fight than these chumps did."

She then leaves the temple and looks out to the rising Sun.

"Shiro, Lullaby, where are you two?"

Ending: brave song

A/N hey guys, this was supposed to be up Friday but my phone was dead since Friday so it was hard to do it, also I'm class rep now, anyway who is this mysterious woman, why does Shiro hate Jell- I mean Siegrain so much, Why does the author hate so many characters you might love... You're questions will be answered next time on fairy tail z. Good day


	19. Chapter 19: awkward reunions

A/N: hey guys… How've you been *dodges a spear* …. Look I know I haven't been uploading…. At all… But still…. Can you find it in your hearts to forgive me…. *grabs a shield to block the onslaught of arrows* ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED!? Anyways my birthday is coming up… Enjoy this chapter

Op: colors by flow

Ch 19:awkward reunions

March 4, 784 magnolia, fairy tail guild hall

Shiro POV

I'm finally back…. Why do I feel a disturbance…. It's weird but it feels like somebody is searching for me… huh…

" …" I continue to stare off into space…

"Nii-chan, ONII-CHAN, SHIRO PAY ATTENTION!" Wendy screams in my fucking ear snapping me back to attention…

"Wendy, why are you screaming?" I asked slightly agitated

"We're going to Galuna island, and you're coming with us…. You don't get a choice…" Wendy, why are you treating me like this…

"... Fine…." I felt like it was necessary that we get there… in fact that disturbance felt more like something was calling out for me…

"You're oddly compliant, Shiro-nii.. So you felt it too?" Lullaby felt it too... If this is what I think it is we could be screwed…

"Yea... It feels like… _her_ …"

Scene change: boat ride to Galluna island

I stare out the window looking at the island… the captain is a devil himself… but why does he look so mournful… I'll figure that out myself but what's this nostalgic fee- "OH MY FUCKING GOD WHY IS IT HER, FOR FUCK SAKES WHY?! UWAAAAAH!" I start bitch crying in my seat (it's crying while you're complaining), why is it _her_ of all people. Seriously it could've been Mard, Tempesta, it could've even been Sayla for fucks sakes but it's _her_ … ahh fuck my life with a brick why don't you

Scene: Galluna island village

"Huh…. A bunch of corpses, a bunch of huts, ugly demons in skimpy clothing, and a giant rat…. Did we go to a failing strip club for necrophiliacs" seriously what happened here

I look around and notice who's with us… natsu, Mira, Lisa, Freddie, Kirito, Lullaby, Alice, Claire, and… Ultear? When did Onee chan get here… oh well… wait why do I smell ice… and malevolence… I need to check this out on my own...

"Uhm baby, I need to go take a leak I'm gonna be back in an hour or so…" I tell Wendy, as I lie through my teeth…

"You do realize I'm coming with you right?" she smiles at me as she hops on my back

Fuck she's coming with me… Looks like I'll have to cast a spell

I whisper " **sleeping mist of the sky Dragon** " and she's out cold..

I lay her down gently as i notice rain starts to fall… I hear a song I haven't heard since I was a child "fall down fall down falls the rain" (it's what Seiya is always singing in black cat) a sweet feminine voice sings as I feel the environment around me get colder. I notice a woman with short raven black hair(their hair is actually a really dark shade of purple that can be mistaken for black but still) with one jet black eye and the other one is sky blue with a cracking pattern surrounding it, and a blue tattoo on her neck… "Shiro… you've made me wait too long..."

I gaze into her eyes angrily, "It seems it wasn't long enough… was it…. Deliora?"

A/N: I'm finally back guys… How've you been *dodges the rpg aimed directly at me* anyway I'll be turning seventeen tomorrow (for me tomorrow will be January 1) happy New year everybody i wish you all the best, don't forget to follow, favorite, and comment, Ocs are welcome, please pm me


End file.
